


In The Name Of Love

by helloreadthissmut



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Deepthroating, Demon/Human Relationships, Double Oral Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 28,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloreadthissmut/pseuds/helloreadthissmut
Summary: She never returned back to the human world. She had fallen in love with Lucifer and didn't want to leave his side.(slightly alternative storyline; certain in-story events have changed / didn't happen)
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	1. The Meeting With Diavolo

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Thanks everyone for all of the Kudos!  
> I haven't taken a fan-fiction serious in a while, so this was enjoyable to do!
> 
> As much as I am known for 99% of my fanfics being smut, I am open to continuing this story at a later time.  
> Enjoy the passion, the Lucifer lust, and more!

It all started with a private audience with Diavolo:

"You wished to speak with me?"  
"Yes."  
"Go on," he nodded.  
"I would like to request that I stay here in the Devildom...indefinitely."  
"Your reason?"  
"I have made many pacts during my stay, as you know."  
Diavolo nodded.  
"I would be causing an unnecessary strain to our relations if I were to leave now."

"No. I don't see that as a valid enough reason. Why don't you stay until your studies are completed and go back to the human world on your breaks?"

"Could I stay, if I may, for the entire time?"

"You would have to go back then," Diavolo nodded, "But it would be harder than before."  
I sighed, knowing in my heart that Diavolo was right.

  
"You do know that the longer you stay here, the greater of the chances that you will either perish or become a demon yourself."  
I snapped my gaze upwards towards Diavolo, hopeful.  
"If this doesn't bother you, then I certainly cannot object to you staying at our school to complete your studies," he smiled.  
"Oh! Thank you Diavolo!" I grinned.  
"But in all seriousness...have you thought this decision through?"  
"Oh yes," I nodded, remembering all of the nights that I had debating on staying or leaving the Devildom. My parents had their golden child, they didn't need me. And I didn't need them: I had my demon brothers and the one who captured my heart.

  
"What would you have someone tell your family back home if you were to perish or evolve into a demon?" Diavolo asked.  
"That I died suddenly. And I requested a cremation."  
He nodded, solemnly.  
"Make a note of that," he nodded to his assistant.  
"So Diavolo...that leaves one more question," I continued.  
"It's about Lucifer, isn't it?"  
My heart started racing.  
"Y-yes..." I couldn't help but blush.  
"As long as it doesn't interfere with the greater scheme of things, I think you two would make a lovely couple."  
I blushed a furious red and he laughed at my expense.  
"I suppose we're done here," he smiled, "Enjoy the rest of your evening and welcome to the Devildom once again."


	2. Her Confession to Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hope you know that I have never made a pact with any human before. You should feel accomplished. And you will obey me as my pet."

As I took the scenic route, I went home to the House of Lamentation. A place that I thought would simply keep me entertained as I got through my wild days as an exchange student. It has become so much more than that to me now. So much so that I gave up everything to keep the happiness I've found here.  
I thought I would be mischievous and keep things a secret until the morning. Right now, the brothers believed that it was my second to last day in the Devildom. They had all gone to bed by the time I had gotten home, which was a great relief to me. I could think over what I would say to Lucifer—

"Come here. Now." I heard a familiar voice command.  
I turned around and Lucifer quickly closed the distance between us.  
"I won't ask again. You're coming with me." He snatched my arm and led me to his bedroom. He swiftly shut the door behind us.

"I believe you have something to tell me, don't you?" he glared at me.  
"Y-yes!" I laughed, "I was—"  
"Don't you laugh at me," he snapped, "Why did you request for Diavolo to allow you to stay here in the Devildom? Do you even know what you're doing?"  
He began to walk towards me and I felt myself walking backwards to give us space.  
"Lucifer!"   
"Don't give me that tone!"  
"Lucifer..." I calmed myself.  
"You keep forgetting that you're just a human."  
"I want to be more than just a human..."  
"What do you mean? You can never be that."  
"Lucifer. I...think it's time we made a pact."  
"You still won't give up on that, will you?" he smirked.  
He had closed the distance between us and had me cornered into a wall. He held my wrists up against the wall and was pressing me into it.  
I had to say it before I lost the opportunity.  
"Lucifer...I...don't want to leave because...I want you."  
I couldn't look at him as I said it, too embarrassed.  
He gasped, then sternly said.  
"Look me in the eyes when you say that."  
I looked up into his beautiful eyes, smiling. My heart was racing, but his gorgeous red eyes gave me comfort. Even if he flat out rejected me, I would be happy to share the truth with him.  
"I can't leave the Devildom because....I want you."  
His eyes widened before he quickly regained his composure.  
"I see..." he began, grinning, "Well...in that case, I will make a pact with you. But it won't be like the pacts with my brothers. No. That would never do."  
He laughed softly before continuing.  
"You see...I won't belong to you. You will belong to ME."  
His eyes darkened which both excited me and scared me. But this was who I fell in love with.  
"Very well," I nodded, "I will make a pact with you with those conditions."  
And so it was.  
"Very good," he smiled, "I hope you know that I have never made a pact with any human before. You should feel accomplished. And you will obey me as my 'pet'."  
He let one wrist go and I knew that was my chance.  
"There's one more thing I wish to do to seal our pact," I blushed.  
"Hmmm?"  
I leaned up, pulled his face in, and kissed his lips. I had been dreaming of this moment and my entire being felt so electrified and alive. After a long and soft kiss, I pulled back slightly as I looked into his eyes.  
"I'm in love with you, Lucifer," I confessed, no longer able to hold back, "I want to give you everything."  
He took in a sharp breath, his face flushing red.  
"I knew you had feelings for me, but I didn't realize...when did you know that?"  
"What?" I asked.  
"When you...were in love?" I could have sworn I saw his eyes light with a tender desire that I had never seen before.  
"It was when I had nearly lost you as a friend forever," I sighed, "I broke your trust. You wanted to kill me. I just wanted another chance and I just hugged you with all of my might." I started to tear up from the memory. "I knew you could have killed me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to be in your arms and—"  
This time, Lucifer was the one to kiss me. His was more passionate, more needy, more lust-filled. I could feel the mound of his growing erection in his pants as he had me pinned against the wall.  
When he pulled back, both of us were breathing heavier.  
"That's enough talk. Come with me to bed, my 'pet'."  
And I would soon find out exactly what that would entail.


	3. Discovering His Methods of Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW; vulgar language and sex  
> ((trigger warnings, themes of BDSM, spanking, sadism))
> 
> "Silence," [Lucifer] commanded me.  
> Already getting hot and bothered, I didn't say another word.  
> He started off by slowly undressing me.  
> "Don't move," he glared at me.

"What are you—"  
"Silence," he commanded me.  
Already getting hot and bothered, I didn't say another word.  
He started off by slowly undressing me.  
"Don't move," he glared at me.  
I stood in one place as he continued to take off my clothes. My uniform shirt and skirt fell to the floor as he worked on unclamping my bra and then pulling down my panties.  
"Step over your clothes, my pet."  
I did as he asked.  
"Now let me look at you...don't you dare cover up now."  
He moved my arms down so that I couldn't shy away from him.  
"I thought I told you not to move."  
"I—"  
"Or speak," he was getting angry.  
My heart raced in excitement and intimidation.  
"When I tell you to do something," he moved his jaw towards me, "My rule is law. Do you understand, my pet?"  
I hummed in response.  
"Good pet. Good pet," he smiled, "Now come with me to bed. I'll lead you."  
And he did. He led me to his bed.  
"Now go lay there."  
I did as he asked.  
"Who said you could look away from me?" he said, "Keep your eyes on me."  
As I looked at him, I saw him start to undress. Once he had gotten his coat, shirt, pants, and underwear off, he transformed into his devil form. He was as breathtaking as ever.  
"Now how shall I take you, my pet?" he mused to himself, approaching me.  
I moved to sit on my knees, and he stared at me.  
He came over and grabbed my hair, forcing me to face away from him on my knees.  
He roughly spread my legs and positioned my body. Then I felt a hard smack against my butt and I cried out. I wasn't expecting my clitoris to be tingling and pulsing from that.  
"I can hear the pulse from your clitoris," he laughed, "Every time I had ever gotten you excited, I was delighted to hear that pulse."  
"You, you what?"  
He smacked my butt again and I cried out. It was hurting so bad but I was so excited.  
"I knew you were attracted to me from the first day we met. It was my secret that I had kept to myself. Your heartbeat increasing every time we interacted and that little pulse from your clit."  
He laughed softly at my expense as he forced me over on my back and caressed his hands over my pussy. He grabbed it and used his thumb to rub my clit.  
"You love the pain, don't you? You don't even have to say it. I punished you, and you are already ready to cum."  
"To, what?"  
"You are a very disobedient pet," he sighed, "And you know exactly what I mean."  
"No, I don't."  
He flipped me back over and started smacking my butt repetitively. I cried out with tears in my eyes.  
He roughly lifted my lower half until he inserted himself inside of me. He thrust gently into me a few times until the tightness in my core went away. He lowered my body down onto the bed, grabbed my hair, and then he was powerfully thrusting inside of me. Soon, he held down my neck as I turned my head to the side so that I could breathe. He pressed down until it hurt.  
There was something about the way he penetrated me, the force of the vibrations over my entire body, and the clamoring of my clitoris that drove me over the edge. I cried out his name as euphoria overtook me.   
He slowed down to tell me, "Take it, pet. Cum. Cum. Lose yourself."  
I repeated his spoken mantra in my head as he continued to fuck me.   
I knew exactly what it meant to "cum" now.

By the time I had cum a third time, I heard a low moan emit from my master's lips as he ejaculated his demon seed inside of me.  
I couldn't move after he had finally left the inside of my body. My ass felt very sore, my pussy sore, my limbs and hips bruised and aching. But my soul was fully satisfied; we had consummated our love, and it was worth any cost. I loved the way he made it hurt so good. I wanted more, against my better judgement.  
"And I thought I had been careful," I heard Lucifer sigh, "Hold on, my pet. I'll go to my medicine cabinet to see what I can do for aftercare..."


	4. Lucifer's First Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW! Smut ahead!
> 
> "Thank you, Lucifer," I purred, "For making me ***."  
> "So you're understanding how to appreciate me," he smiled.

As I laid in bed, I started to think about the violent and passionate sex we had just had. When I discovered that he knew when I was horny for him but he kept to himself, I didn't know what to do with that information. How long had he been holding back those types of desires from me?   
I had fallen asleep when he returned back to the room.  
When I felt him stroke my hair, I opened my eyes.  
"My pet," he blushed, "You look adorable asleep."  
As I tried to move, I flinched. The pain came back to me with a vengeance.  
"Oh, this is no good," he frowned, "I got so carried away."  
"No it's okay," I managed.  
"No, it's clearly not," he frowned, angrily.  
"I wanted to please you," I insisted.  
I heard him take in a sharp breath.  
"Oh my pet...don't worry. I'll be sure to care for you once we're through. Every single time."  
His eyes widened.  
"Your bath is going to get cold! Come, pet."  
I struggled to get up so he took it upon himself to lift me into his strong arms.  
"I'll bring you there," he said before carrying me into the bathroom.  
There was a smell of Frankincense in the room, which comforted me.  
"Do you like it?" He asked, "You're smiling."  
"Yes," I said.  
"I'll be sure to stock up on more on Akuzon," he smiled, "Now let's get you into the bath."  
I was placed into the bath and I felt both relief and ache. I moaned in relief.  
Lucifer gazed upon me in the bath as if I were his greatest treasure. Oh, Lucifer!  
I felt my clit throb in pain and pleasure and I looked up at Lucifer who had a knowing look.  
"You are the best pet a demon could ever ask for," he said, "I will be sure to make this pact worth it for you."  
"Kiss me?" I asked him.  
He blushed, leaning in close to kiss me softly. When he pulled back, my clit tingled while my pussy ached in pain.  
"How are you so...." He couldn't finish his sentence as he continued to kneel near me beside the bath.  
"So," I began, "How often will you need me to serve you?"  
His eyes widened but then his gaze darkened as he rubbed his hand over my neck and massaged it gently. I flinched. It still hurt pretty bad.  
"As soon as you recover, you can resume your services to me, my pet."  
He kissed my forehead.  
"Try putting ice on your neck to help heal the bruising. I'll go get some for you from the kitchen once you've come out of the bath. I'll help you out, also."  
I tried to get out myself, but I was stiff.  
"Oi," he scolded me, "Let me take care of you. I did this to you so it's my job to fix it."  
"Okay," I nodded.  
"Very good," he smiled, kissing my hand.

After my bath, I was given a soft robe. When he had come back, he had to urge me awake.  
"Sit up in the bed and ice your neck."   
I did as he said without protest.  
"After you've iced your neck, would you like the spend the night here?"  
"I would love that," I smiled.  
He got undressed, which surprised me. But I was pleased to see his naked body again.  
He was pleased that I liked what I saw and joined me in bed.  
He sat next to me and then trailed his hand up my thigh and that pulse returned to me again.  
"I've been thinking about a reward for you," he said, "You were really brave tonight in the face of my unsupressed desires."  
"What kind of reward?"  
"Close your eyes and I'll give it to you."  
My heartbeat began to quicken as I did as he asked of me. He gently pushed my legs apart and adjusted himself in bed. He breathed in-between my legs and found his way to my most sensitive parts.  
He pulled his head up abruptly, "Keep the ice on your neck and no squirming. Just relax and accept your reward."  
I moaned in pleasure once he resumed licking and suckling over me.  
I felt a movement in the bed but I didn't dare to open my eyes and agitate him.  
The movement got more intense in time with how intense his oral sex became. His breathing became heavier which I noticed whenever he would pull up to take a break.  
His mouth traveled up and down and in-between all of my most intimate spots. He would suckle on my clit and I would cry out in pleasure. I held fast onto the ice pack on the back of my neck so I wouldn't disobey him.  
When I came, I heard a familiar groan emit from him. I opened my eyes and I saw the evidence that he had been grinding into the bed while giving me head and had ejaculated into his bed.  
"Thank you, Lucifer," I purred, "For making me cum."  
"So you're understanding how to appreciate me," he smiled, "You're welcome, my pet," he said, "Once you are ready, go ahead and stand up so I can change the bedsheets."


	5. When They First Met (His Perspective)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW tag for vulgar language and sexual implications
> 
> A flashback to when Lucifer and MC first met...

_I had been innocently flirting with her when I heard it: that pulse. I listened carefully again and could hear her steady heartbeat within her chest. What was that other pulse I had just heard?_

  
_Her phone went off, and surely enough it was Mammon. I would give him a good talking to later. I knew he was going to be difficult..._

  
_That pulse...Surely it couldn't have been...No. Just my imagination. We have just met._   
_"So Mammon will be in charge of showing you around here, pay no mind to his nature," I smiled, once she was off of the phone._

_"I'd rather it be you, Lucifer."_   
_Then I heard it again. There was no mistaking it this time. Her body wanted me. Her little clit was emitting a pulse. I was turning her on. Her heartbeat had increased as I smiled at her from what she had just said. And her clit was pulsing. I imagined that her pussy was likely growing tender._

_This deviant akin to Asmo didn't want me to "show her around the campus", she wanted to stay close to me because she wanted me sexually. What I was doing to her felt good and she didn't want it to stop._   
_I smiled, satisfied in knowing what I did to her. But I knew that if I stayed around her long term that I would become too tempted by the pulse of her clit to hold back...I had to pretend I couldn't hear it._


	6. Their New Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and MC announce that they are together & that MC is living permanently in the Devildom.
> 
> After a lunch date ends on an abrupt, harsh note, Lucifer has to face the prospect of beginning to heal his old wounds.

"Good morning," I heard Lucifer say from beside me. He kissed my lips and I hugged him. I noticed he was already dressed in uniform.  
"We can't stay in bed much longer, we have to get ready for the day ahead."  
Once Lucifer had pulled away from me, I sat up, flinching slightly.  
"I'll give you some Dylenol for the pain. If you need something stronger after that, stop at the drug store and try Daracetemol."  
"I'll try Dylenol. I'm sure it's fine," I said.  
"There is water by the bedside and I'll be placing some deodorant spray with your pills. It will smell a lot like me, but perhaps it's appropriate."  
He smiled at me with a glint of naughtiness in his eyes and I blushed.  
"I'll place your clothes on the bed too."  
He set them down and was amazed how perfect they looked.  
"I ironed them for you. I can't have my pet looking unkempt."  
"Wow, thank you Lucifer," I smiled.  
"If you wish to thank me, you wouldn't mine returning the favor sometime would you?"  
"Um, no. Not at all."  
"Good pet," he smiled, "I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when you tell them you're staying."  
"Are we telling them...about us?"  
"Leave that to me," he said, "In fact, I can tell them that first thing."  
"Oh," I replied, "That's surprising."  
"Is it?" He arched his brow, "Its best that my brothers give up on getting into your pants now that I own you."  
"W-what?!"  
"Not all of them," he continued, "But some do. I know them."  
I blushed.  
"Don't tell me you didn't notice?"  
"Is it Asmo and Mammon?"  
His eyes flashed a look of surprise.  
"I turned them both down when they tried to make a move onto me. I was only concerned with how you felt about me."  
His lips curled into a smile. But it was a smile of smug satisfaction.  
"This is going to be good," he mused to himself as he turned away, unaware that I had heard him.

We were the last ones to join everyone at the table.  
Everyone started to greet us but then stopped when they saw that their older brother led me to the seat beside him at the head of the table.  
"Oi!" Mammon protested, "What's going on here?"  
The commotion from Mammon made Levi look up from his phone.  
"I have an important announcement to make," Lucifer started as took my hand and squeezed it.  
"She has become...mine."  
"Oh! Asmo exclaimed, "It's about time! Congratulations you two lovebirds!"  
"W-what?!" Mammon blushed.  
Levi's jaw dropped slightly.  
Beezlebub and Belphie weren't surprised in the slightest.  
"Congrats you two. So when's the wedding?"  
"Very funny, Satan," he scoffed, as I expected.  
I was tempted to say something as a joke, but I didn't want to get punished for it later. I rubbed and squeezed his gloved hand instead. I could have sworn I felt him shiver. As much fun as it was to experience BDSM for the very first time, I was still aching and sore. It hurt to sit.  
"You had something to say too, didn't you?" He smiled at me, a hint of seduction in his eyes, "My pet?"  
"Yes," I nodded, "I spoke with Diavolo about staying here in the Devildom indefinitely. At first, we tried to negotiate a stay just until I graduated. But with his blessing, he decided that I am allowed to stay for good."  
All of Lucifer's brothers, except Mammon who was clearly hurt by our new relationship, cheered and got excitable.  
"Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!" Asmo beamed.  
"We're still gonna be besties for life, do you hear me?" Levi grinned, "You're my P2!"  
"I'm gonna teach you all of the best Devildom recipes!" Beezlebub declared.  
"We must be mindful of the time," Lucifer interrupted, "We will have a party tonight to properly re-welcome her."  
"Sounds awesome!' Asmo beamed once more.  
"Yeah whatever..." Mammon grumbled.

I made sure to continue to act as if it didn't hurt to sit so I wouldn't rouse any questioning from anyone.  
I could imagine the conversation: "Are you alright?" "Oh I'm perfectly fine. I'm just a newly awakened nymphomaniac who let Lucifer smack my ass until it bruised, as well as most of my body, because it made my pussy tingle, throb, and beg for his demon cock. Nothing to see here! I'm perfectly sane and fine!"  
By the time lunch hour rolled around, I was relieved to be able to find solace outside near the table and chairs Lucifer and I had shared lunch together on many times. When I would be a good student eager to please my sempai Lucifer, he would reward me with lunch. Most students preferred to eat in the cafeteria but the quietness of the eternal night of the Devildom gave me peace.  
I eased myself into the chair groaning in discomfort.  
I hoped that my pain would subside some day soon. Maybe Daracetamol would be a good idea to try?  
"There you are, my pet," I heard a familiar voice speak. I turned and smiled when I saw Lucifer.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Oh. You saw that, huh?"  
He sighed.  
"I'm really going to owe you for some time," he said, frustrated.  
"No need," I shook my head, "We can do other things in the meantime while I heal."  
"My," his smile grew wider, short of showing his teeth, "You really are eager to please."  
He took my hand in his and it made my heart skip a beat.  
"How is your neck?" He frowned.  
"Both have been hurting me," I admitted, "When I lean over my neck hurts. When I sit, it hurts."  
"From now on, when i get too rough, I want you to...quite frankly...beg me for mercy."  
"You, what?" I asked, blushing a furious red. I could feel my clit start to tingle and pulse, and I knew he could hear it.  
"That sounds...very sexy," I admitted.  
"Good. So I don't injure you too much, remember to whimper & beg me for mercy when we're in bed. But don't abuse the privilege or I'll stop believing you."  
"Yes, Lucifer," I replied.  
"Good pet," he said, stroking my hair, "I need to stay here with you for a bit longer you've left me in a compromising state."  
I looked down and saw that he was already getting an erection.  
"We can't do anything about it here at school," he quickly added, "It's not professional."  
"Should I come help you tonight?"  
"Oh I don't know if you could handle...what I would require."  
"I love a challenge," I quickly responded, "I'll come see you later tonight, my dark angel."  
The mood suddenly shifted between us.  
"Don't ever call me that again."  
"Oh I just-"  
"Do I make myself clear?" He snapped, before taking in a deep breath, "Never call me that. I don't like it."  
"Oh. Alright. I'm sorry I just-"  
"Call me by my name, Lucifer, or 'Master', or 'Daddy' if it gives you some sort of sick pleasure. But never that phrase. Ever."  
"Understood," I nodded.  
He abruptly stood up and stormed away from me.  
I must have really touched a nerve within him. I knew he had pain in his past, but it was likely far worse than I ever imagined.  
I hoped that he would be a better mood tonight. I headed over to Majolish after school to pick up seductive attire for tonight. I picked up food on the way home and went straight to my room to quickly work on my homework. More than ever, I had to be certain to keep up with my studies.  
I heard a knock at my door. "Why don't you come downstairs?! We're waiting for ya! The party is starting!" "I don't feel very well," I lied, "I'm turning in for tonight." "Oh that's a disappointment. What should we tell Lucifer?" "Tell him I will still come to see him tonight as promised." "Oooohh how romantic. Love sickness! Awww! Too bad it couldn't have been for me!" "At least Beezlebub will take care of eating all of the extra food." "Lamest party. Ever " When the outside of my bedroom door became silent, I knew they had all left. I decided to dress into the new clothes while working in my room. They felt very comfortable. A sheer and silkly black dress that left almost nothing to the imagination. I splashed on some familiar perfume to smell nice for him, too.  
When the last paragraph had been completed, I stretched my body out. It still hurt everywhere, but I was slowly getting better. If I played my cards right, I could kindly request that Lucifer draw me a warm bath again after tonight.  
I was outside of his door after walking as quickly as I could there. I could hear dark classical music playing in the background. I knocked softly at the door and he grabbed me into his arms, slamming the door behind me, quicker than I could react. He had me pressed me into him tightly and I could feel his steady heartbeat over mine.


	7. A Supernatural Occurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW for vulgar language and other insane themes. 
> 
> "You nymphomaniac...I'll either be eternally exhausted or eternally grateful. Time will tell..."

I was stunned by this sudden action by Lucifer. He wanted nothing to do with me after lunch hour today, but now he was clinging onto my body as if he never wanted me to leave his side again. I couldn't help but feel as if this all seemed familiar. Then, it suddenly hit like a ton of bricks:

When we had fallen out that time, it was a lot like this. But not as extreme. I had broken his trust by revealing I had discovered Belphie and that I wanted them to make up. I remembered how angry he was to see Beezlebub and I.  
But I was just happy to see him again in that moment. I was falling in love with him, secretly. And I had just seen a deep secret of his come to the surface before my very eyes moments ago.  
I didn't even think about it, I almost leapt at him and held him tightly in my arms. I heard the brothers react in the background but all I could focus on was Lucifer's gaze on me and his increasing heartbeat as he stood there frozen.  
"Is this your way of apologizing?" He asked, irritated, "Or is it...?"  
"Love?" Asmo gushed.  
I heard Lucifer gasp, his heartbeat quicken, then he growled at me.  
"Get off of me. Now."  
I quickly did as he asked. Despite his tone of voice, I saw that his cheeks were burning red.

I moved my arms to embrace him, not saying a word.  
"I don't deserve you as my pet," he managed, breaking the silence between us, "An owner doesn't treat their possession this way. I'm...sorry I overreacted."  
"I thought what I called you would be a term of endearment..."  
"I thought about it tonight. For the past several hours. You had no way of knowing how I felt about that phrase. The shame of it..."  
"What is there to be ashamed of? You stood up for what was right at the time! And I love you for who you are. Whether you're a 'dark angel' or a demon or otherwise doesn't matter to me. You are you and you're the one I fell in love with."  
"Why are you so good to me? So sweet to me? What did I do to deserve your affections?"  
"Nothing," I answered, "You just entered into my life and as I got to know you...I...fell in love."  
All of a sudden a felt a bright heat come between us. I felt the sensation of my soul leaving my body and I blacked out.

I heard my name being called as I came to. I looked over and I was in the Devildom Hospital.  
"Where am I?" I managed.  
"She's awake," the doctor said, "Should I tell her, or would you like to?"  
"I think it's best if I told her."  
"If you need me I'll be in the next room."  
With that, the doctor made his exit.  
Lucifer said my name again as I sat up in the hospital bed.  
"We have had to tell your family that you've passed away."  
"I don't... understand."  
He took in a breath and exhaled.  
"Well...there is an old saying: 'Be careful what you wish for'..."  
He looked at me in all seriousness.  
"No one understands how this happened but...somehow...our souls became interlocked as we embraced together. You have....changed."  
"I...what? Changed how?"  
"You notice that you are no longer in pain, right?"  
I did notice that.  
"Now look at your hands."  
I looked down and saw that my hands looked slightly larger and had devil's nails. My eyes widened.  
"There's no going back to being a human any longer," he continued, "You will be bound to the Devildom for the rest of your days, by my side. If something happens to you or to me...we will both perish, inevitably."  
He cleares his throat  
"If we try to break our pact, it will be the same result."  
"They really don't know how this happened?"  
Lucifer suddenly laughed softly.  
"You don't seem that upset. Did you truly wish to become a demoness?"  
"I didn't know what I wanted. Just you."  
"Oh," he blushed, "I'm going to miss that pure side of you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"From here on, you will begin to evolve. Your human body will try to resist becoming a demon, & you might experience side effects of that.  
"What if we...?"  
"Hmmm?" He asked.  
"What if we did what Satan said? We get married and then...I've seen it work in movies!"  
"Then do what?"  
"What comes as a result of too much unprotected sex," I blushed.  
Lucifer stood up.  
"You must be delirious from the medicines."  
He stared at me, realizing I was making a serious proposal.  
"There are enough demons in this land. Why would you want to breed more?!"  
"It was just an idea," I shrugged, "It worked in the movies!"  
"It's no wonder you fell for me ...you are insane."  
He sighed, putting his hands in his head.  
"To think the great Lucifer has become bound to such a foolish, insane woman...what have we done...?"  
"If you think that was crazy, you would have loved to have heard the imaginary conversation in my head today."  
"What?" He asked, confused.  
"I imagined what I would have said to a classmate who would have caught me flinching as I tried to sit down. Something along the lines of, 'I've gone over the deep end letting my boyfriend spank my ass until it bruised, fuck me until my pussy hurt, all so that I could cum all over his delicious cock."  
He blushed. Then, he glared at me.  
"If you ever share details about what we do to anyone, even your cries of mercy would go unheard!" He hissed.  
I giggled, laying back down into the hospital bed, covering myself with the blanket.  
He snapped the covers away from me.  
"Lucifer, what goes on between us stays with us. I'm not going to tell anyone. I just wanted to tease you with some dirty talk."  
"You nymphomaniac..." He sighed, frustrated, "I'll either be eternally exhausted or eternally grateful. Time will tell."


	8. A Confession At The Darkest Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days later, the side effects started. I was in and out of consciousness.

Lucifer carried the one he had become bound to out of the Akuber with a serious look in his eyes....

"Lucifer I can walk. You don't have to carry me."  
He looked down at me.  
"Because of me, you've become like this," he said.  
"You can't say that," I started.  
"Don't test my patience," he squeezed my arms, "I am not going to argue about this with you."  
"No one knows what happened!" I continued, ignoring the twinge of pain, "You can't just blame yourself!"  
"When you are going through the side effects of the evolution, you won't be as 'understanding' then."  
"Did you-"  
"Yes," he admitted, resentfully, "I had side effects after my fall from the heavens..."  
There was a silence between us as we stood outside of the manor.  
"Do you want to tell me, Lucifer?"  
"I won't have to... You will soon see."  
"How do you know?"  
"I estimate it will start in a few days time," he began, "And..."  
He stopped himself.  
"There's something I want to tell you when we get back to my room."  
Many things ran through my mind as he silently carried me through the house. He moved stealthily so his brothers wouldn't hear us.   
"After tonight, I want your things moved into my room."  
"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" I asked.  
"Patience," he said, "Let's get you settled into bed."  
"But I've been laying in bed for hours-"  
He threw me down onto the bed and I snapped my gaze back up at him.  
"You need to rest. Doctors orders. And more importantly, my orders."  
"But why?"  
"Mere hours ago, when you collapsed, I thought I had lost you forever."  
"Collapsed? Oh! Is that when I blacked out?"  
"Your human soul merged with mine...and mine with yours. That's what the doctor said. But when I couldn't hear your heartbeat anymore..."  
He looked away, not being able to continue.  
"Were you scared?"  
He refused to answer me.  
"I wouldn't have felt a thing. It was just all darkness."  
"You would have been gone from the Devildom and it would have taken centuries to find you again. I thought you were gone."  
"Why do you sound so hurt?"  
He took in a sharp breath.  
"All I could think of was everything that I had been unable to say you until now...but even now, I feel ashamed to say it."  
I waited for him to continue.  
"I..."  
He said my name then leaned into my ears. He confessed his feelings for me.  
"Lucifer?" I breathed, never thinking in a million years would he finally say the words to me.  
"If you don't make it through this and we end up losing each other," He swallowed, trying not to tear up, "Just know that I love you. Picture me embracing you with all of my might in your hour of need."  
He leaned in and kissed me and I opened my mouth to allow his tounge inside. I hummed as we breathed and kissed together.  
"Do you want a bath, my pet, before bedtime?" He asked me once we had broken off the kiss.

\------

A few days later, the side effects started. I was in and out of consciousness. I would go into blind rages and go to vomit afterwards. I was having vivid nightmares. I was feeling hot and then freezing cold. I was growing black wings in my back and it was the worst pain I had ever felt. Like a knife going along my back.   
I remember Lucifer nursing me with cold rags to help with the raging fevers. If I had nightmares, I would be quickly comforted by Lucifer holding me tightly in his arms, his dark wings fluttering. He had told me that if he wasn't in his demon form, he wouldn't be able to hold me down. I had gotten considerably physically stronger since my side effects had started.   
Beezlebub fed me endless soup until I couldn't eat anymore. Levi gave me a plush doll of a miniature demon Lucifer complete with plush black wings. He told me to hug tightly to him when "Luci" was unable to be by my side. Mammon argued with Lucifer about buying every trial medication available on Akuzon to try and see what would "cure me". Satan would update Lucifer on any new information he would read in his endless library. Belphie would bring essential oils for me to help me sleep and heal. Asmo would talk to me on the phone to give me all of the latest school gossip.  
Solomon and the others sent "get well cards", which I thought was nice.

\---

A month later, I woke up one morning and I felt perfectly fine.  
"Lucifer?"  
"Yes? My pet?" He said, coming out of the bathroom.  
I smiled at him, spreading my wings.  
"I think I've completed evolution."  
His jaw dropped to the ground as he starred at me.  
"Is it really that shocking?"  
"You are more beautiful than ever," he blushed, "Well done."  
"I couldn't have done it without you and the others," I smiled.  
He wrapped me into his arms and kissed me. When he pulled back, he began to touch my chest...


	9. The Dance (His Perspective)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> A flashback to when Lucifer danced with MC.

_I saw her with Mammon, who was rambling again. I had to get to the bottom of what her intentions were. She was making pacts with each of my brothers & I couldn't understand why. _

_"My dear. Come dance with me. Now."_

_I gave her no choice as I whisked her away with my firm grip around her. I could hear her heart start racing._

_"This is unexpected," she blushed._

_"Is it?" I smiled, playing along with her. She thought I was making a romantic advancement. I couldn't wait to see how disappointed she'd be._

_I took her to the corner of the ballroom, letting others think I was seducing her. She was even falling for it._

_"Lucifer do you...like me?"_

_How much nerve did she have to build to ask me this question? I felt a familiar sensation travel over my body but I ignored it._

_"In general, there are all sorts of reasons why one might ask someone else to dance. For example, they might be interested in them."_

_I could hear the pulse of her clit and the pounding of her heart. The sounds made my own cock stir to life._

_"They may want to touch them...." I said, lowering my voice as if we were about to sleep together._

_I watched as she grew hot and bothered in my arms, smiling in delight. I couldn't wait to disappoint her. I told myself that it was her punishment for making my cock grow excited._

_"Or they might doing doing it out of politeness."_

_"Oh..." she trailed, "I see."_

_I moved her even further away from the crowds and turned away from the others. It was time to stop fooling around, I needed to let my true intentions be known._

_"Or, it could be because they want to have a private conversation,"_ _I glared at her, and the way she looked at me in both fear and awe made my shiver. I was getting harder, but I had to act like nothing was untoward._

_"Um, Lucifer," she blushed, "You're a little close."_

_Was she trying to tell me she could feel my erection? My dear, this will be the closest you will ever be to my cock so you had better enjoy it._

_"Don't change the subject," I said, staying focused, "What is it you're plotting with Asmo?"_

_"I just want us all to be friends," she smiled at me, but I knew it was only half of the truth, "And I hope to continue to earn your respect."_

_"Are you eager to please me then?" I mused, "Then stop what you're doing. Don't waste your time with making any more pacts."_

_She didn't respond and it made my blood boil._

_"Let me make one thing clear," I said to her, not caring who heard, "I respect my brothers' wishes. However, if I sense you have become a threat to Diavolo or to us."_

_I squeezed her body and hand until she flinched._

_"I will show you no mercy. Understood?"_

_"Lucifer I don't mean any harm," she managed._

_"Then tell me what it is exactly that you plan to do."_

_"Hello there. I think it's time you gave me a turn to dance."_

_That bastard Solomon interrupted our conversation._

_"I...I don't need you to butt in, Solomon," she managed, "We're getting to know each other more, that's all."_

_I could tell she was afraid of me, and yet she put on a brave face and acted strong. Who was this woman? There was a reason Diavolo selected her as a candidate._

_"You seem pale," Solomon frowned, "Why don't you go sit down for a while?"_

_I drew away from her._

_"I think we can pick up where we left off at another time," I politely said, "Just remember what I have told you."_

_I didn't wait for her to reply as I flew off to have some drinks._

_\---_

_After the dance, I requested to use one of the guest showers in the manor for some privacy. Diavolo had no issue with that._

_I went off to relieve myself from earlier that night. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I knew the truth of how I felt about her, but she would die never knowing. I would rather die than admit I had become attracted to a human._

_I thought about the way she said my name and it made my cock ache. The way she said my name made my own heart quicken in pace. Something about her voice aroused me. So soft, so eager to please, so eager for me. I wondered if she masturbated alone in her room at night and thought of me the way I was thinking of her now._

_I rubbed my cock in the shower, imagining she was sucking it right there. I imagined her moaning while completing the deed. She would probably complain that my cock was too big for her mouth. I fantasized about deep throating her while she would kneel on the floor of the shower naked & eager to please me. I thought of this as I continued to stroke._

_Before I knew it, I had cum. I let the water fall over me as I caught my breath._


	10. Taking His Pet Once Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW smut and fluff
> 
> "Get ready my pet," Lucifer said, lowering his voice, "Get into your position."

"I've been holding back for over a month ago, my pet. Get ready for this."  
He had me on my back as he openly gazed at my naked body. He moved forward and started to rub my pussy. I could hear his heartbeat, which was part of my new abilities. His heartbeat almost always grew faster than mine did when we were in foreplay. When he began to touch my chest earlier, that's when I heard it. When I helped him undress me, it kept fast and steady.  
"You're so excited," I purred.  
"You like it when you can hear me get excited," he blushed, "Just like when I hear you."  
His fingers were penetrating me and it felt so good.  
"Stop squirming around. Stay still and let me rub you."  
His thumb worked magic over my clit and I couldn't help but keep moaning. He moved his face lower and gently suckled my clit. I cried out his name. He went painfully slow over my sensitive bulb, rotating between rubbing it, moving to finger my pussy, and licking over the bulb while he fingered me. Once I came, he quickly adjusted himself in bed.  
"Get ready my pet," Lucifer said, lowering his voice, "Get into your position." I got on all fours and bent my ass in the air as he went to put the condom on.  
"What a sight for sore eyes," he mused.  
He slapped my ass but then abrubtly moved my lower half around. Once he had me where he wanted me, he pushed himself inside of me. There wasn't much resistance since I was soaked from my arousal.  
He started off slow to make sure I wasn't tense when he started pounding me. I relished this brief gentle & thrusting.  
He slammed back into me without warning and I gasped and emmitted some type of moan.  
"Remember to beg me for mercy, my pet," he reminded me, "But for now, just take it."  
He resumed his thrusting, deep and hard. I wanted to take as much as I could stand before begging him. He stopped for a moment to lean in closer to me.  
"Is my cock as 'delicious' as you remember it?" He asked me, his voice filled with satisfaction.  
"Yes," I moaned, feeling my entire womanhood tremble.  
"Good pet," he said, before sexing me again.  
I enjoyed every moment he fucked me. I was lost in the moment with him as my body continued to react favorably. Soon, I heard him take in a sharp breath, release, then start to pant as he came.  
He removed himself from me and discarded the condom before laying next to me. As he closed his eyes, I watched him fall asleep beside me & was in awe from how handsome he was.


	11. After the Party, There Is Pet Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW for smut and very vulgar talk.
> 
> Fluffy first scene then straight into smut.

I heard my name being called and my eyes fluttered open.  
"Did you have a good rest?" Lucifer smiled at me.  
"You did too," I purred.  
"Probably the first good sleep I've had in a month," he said, "Don't ever worry me like that again."  
"Yes Luci," I replied.  
"Oi, don't call me that. Only my brothers."  
"But why not?"  
"We are more than just family or friends now," he continued with a serious look on his face, "You are mine. You are part of me. My other half."  
"What's gotten into you?" I blushed.  
"You've changed me," he said, "And I've changed you. In more ways than just your evolution."  
"So, when is the wedding?" I teased him.  
He laughed softly, drawing away.  
"I'll draw you a bath, my pet, and then you can come join us for your re-welcoming party."

When I came out of the bath, there was a new dress waiting for me laid out onto the bed.  
"I usually find Asmo's tastes too racy, but he did a good job picking this out for you on my behalf."  
It was a black and red dress with black lace that was strapless but casaded all the way down to my ankles. And it was a slip on dress. Perfect balance of comfort and style.  
Lucifer was gazing at me, already transformed into his demon form.  
"You continue to enchant me, woman," he said, blushing.

We made our entrance into the hallway & all of the brothers came up and gave me many hugs. Levi and Mammon hugged me the longest which caused Lucifer to force them off of me. I reassured him that it was OK.  
We followed everyone to the dining hall once we had finished.  
I looked up and saw that the dining hall had been cleared and that Diavolo, his assistant, and most of our classmates were in the room.   
"The guest of honor is here! Let us begin!" Diavolo announced.  
I was speechless and grateful.

Lucifer pulled me into a familiar embrace as we began to dance with each other.  
"Do you remember the last time we danced?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"Things were different then...how do you feel now?"  
"I think I'm the happiest I've been in a long time."  
"That's wonderful to hear," he smiled, "I feel the same way."  
I gave Lucifer a peck on the cheek which caused a variety of reactions in the background. I could have sworn I heard Mammon say, "Show off!"

We all celebrated well into the night. Lucifer and I had a lot to drink and we stumbled into our room giggling and laughing.  
"Get on the bed, woman," he said as he gazed at me with bedroom eyes.  
I felt a tingling of delight in-between my legs as I rushed over to the bed.  
"Now, my pet, take off that dress of yours."  
"What about you?"   
"You belong to ME. You don't boss me around."  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Good pet," he replied, transforming into his human-like form to quickly undress. He immediately morphed back to demon form as soon as he was naked. I was pleased to see he was already getting hard.  
"Lucifer, I command you to lay on your back. Now." I said playfully.  
He arched his brow, smiling.  
"Does my dear pet need to know her place?"  
He playfully grabbed me and I struggled against him as he tried to lay me on my stomach to reach my rear. He firmly held me down and started to spank me. First, it was painful. I regretted trying to command him using our pact. What he said really was law in our relationship: he owned me. I wriggled around, but he kept going.  
After several slaps, I started to get overly aroused from the pain of the aftermath and the pleasure.  
"I think you like to be disobedient to your Master because it makes your clit pulse and throb," he teased me, rubbing his hand over my rump, "But I love to punish you."  
He gave me a good hard slap on my ass and I clutched onto the bedsheet. Now it kind of hurt more than it felt good.  
"Stop, Lucifer. It hurts."  
"Well it isn't exactly begging for mercy, but I'm in a good mood."  
"Thank you," I said, as I felt him rubbing my butt.  
"Be a good pet and reward me for being merciful to you."  
"What would you like for me to do?" I asked.  
"I can show you."  
He placed his hand under my chin, then took his hand and placed it gently behind my head. He then moved my head downwards towards his cock. I had only felt his manhood inside of me and hadn't taken the time to admire it until now. I started getting hot and bothered.  
"Put it in your mouth," he ordered, impatient.  
He shoved his cock down my throat until I started gagging. He laughed and pulled my head back only slightly.  
"Take it all in, my pet," he said to me, "Taste my delicious cock that you love so much."  
I hummed in response, doing my best to suppress my gag reflex. I tried to use my hand to hold him back from putting his manhood too deep in my mouth and throat, but he quickly moved it away.  
I moaned in protest.  
"Take it all in your mouth and throat, pet," he growled, "I showed you mercy. Don't you appreciate me?"  
I whimpered, trying so hard not to gag.  
"I'll need to continue spanking you when we're through here," he said, pulling my head back and giving my jaw a break from sucking him off, "You will learn to deep throat me next time, understood?"  
"Yes, Lucifer," I said, catching my breath.  
"Good pet," he continued, pushing my head back toward his cock, "Open your mouth."  
"My mouth is sore."  
"While you rest your mouth, I'll give you one more command," he said, "I command you to swallow every last drop of me when I cum. Then you will tell me how truly delicious I taste. Understood?"  
"Yes, Lucifer."  
"Good pet."  
He pushed his cock back into my mouth and started thrusting. He didn't protest this time when I placed my hand over the shaft to lessen the force of the thrusts. He grunted and moaned every so often as he continued.  
Sometimes our moans coincided, which sent shivers up and down my back. I wondered if he felt the same way.  
He exploded into my mouth and I felt a surge of pleasure overake me. As I swallowed his cum, a sudden orgasm developed. I could feel my pussy throbbing and contracting.  
"Does it make you feel good to pleasure me, my pet?"  
I hummed in response as I licked and swallowed the rest of his seed.  
"Lick the last drops off of me and tell me how good I taste," he said in a deep, breathy voice.  
I hummed in delight.  
"Tell me, pet."  
"It's so good that it made me come," I admitted.  
"Very good, pet," he encouraged me, "Now come lay on your stomach."


	12. That One Night In The Past (Her Perspective)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback from MC

_I freshened up, got dressed in comfortable attire, and went over to Lucifer's room to get help studying. But I didn't want to study our schoolwork. I wanted to study him. At worst, I wanted to flirt. Maybe I'd die, but maybe I wouldn't. I had been lucky a few times to hug him and even grab his hand without getting murdered, so I wanted to continue to press my luck. I knocked on the door._

_"Come in."_

_I opened the door and closed it behind me._

_"You're late," he frowned, "Why did you get changed for? And where is your textbook?"_

_I_ _giggled, rushing over to his bed. I boldly jumped onto it as I heard him gasp. I giggled some more and turned around to look at him, sitting on my knees. His eyes were widened in surprise but they darkened as he approached me. It was too late. Before I could react, he had me pinned down onto the bed with his knee pressing against my crotch to forcibly separate my legs. "Do you really think you can try to seduce me into a pact?" He started laughing, sending shivers of arousal up and down my body, then he removed his knee and pressed his firm erection against my crotch. "Now, what do you suggest we do about this problem we have between us?" I looked at him. He rubbed his cock against my crotch and I involuntarily reacted beneath him. "This problem. You've gotten me all excited."_

_"What do you want to do?" I managed. "I could tease you like this for just a bit longer-" He rubbed his cock painfully slow over me and I suppressed a moan. "Then you can beg me for my cock inside of you. Or you can leave." He clutched my wrists tighter. "So, what will it be?"_

_"Lucifer...I won't beg. You want this as much as I do." He laughed openly at me._

_"You only wish you could have me inside of you. I remember that night that we danced together. Beg me for my cock, and maybe I'll reconsider." He pressed his weight onto me, and it made me a bit nervous. "Start begging," he said, "Don't make me wait much longer."_

_"I still...won't..."_

_"Oh really?" He mused. He pressed his full weight onto me and I felt his heart racing against my chest. I daringly wrapped my legs around him. If I was going to suffocate under him, I was going to enjoy it._

_"You..." He pressed his lower half firmly into me while he lifted himself up so that I could breathe. He looked puzzled. "What do you want from me?" he asked, looking at me with a sideways glances while his eyes were slanted._

_"I want you," I managed, although I couldn't look him I'm the eye when I said it. It made me feel so embarrassed and vulnerable._

_"But you're just a human."_

_"But I can be your human for tonight."_

_He laughed_ _at me. "It's clear as night that neither one of us are going to get what we want tonight. I could take you, very easily. But I won't for tonight." He removed himself from me._

_"Never speak of this night and never do this again. Understood?"_

_"Understood," I nodded, standing up slowly. Then turned to him. "Good night," I blew him a kiss and turned around to leave. "Get out," he growled at me._


	13. Sex on Their Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obvious NSFW tag

Life had gotten back to normal again. Or a new normal.  
Now that I was fully recovered from my injuries, I was back to school. Life got busy and Lucifer and I had to balance work, schoolwork, and life.  
One night, Lucifer confronted me about my recent absentmindedness. He was working at his desk and I was working on some school work at the edge of our bed.  
"My pet, what is troubling you?"  
I looked up and saw that he was looking at me from where he sat.  
"What? Nothing!"  
I didn't dare mention to him I was thinking about that night he had told me to forget. I looked back down and tried to continue working. I saw his shadow approach me.  
"Let's try this again," he said, forcing me to face him, "What's wrong, my pet? Something's on your mind."  
"Nothing!"  
He took in a sharp breath of annoyance.  
He put his hand over my neck and I place my hands over his hand. He wasn't choking me, yet.  
"What. Is. Troubling you? Tell me. NOW."  
I giggled, but he continue to give me a look. He tightened his hold. I gripped his hand and he loosened his hold.  
"Ok, ok I'll tell you but promise you won't get mad."  
"It depends on what you say," he replied, letting his hand go away from my neck.  
"I've been thinking back about that night...the one you said to never speak of again. When I came into your room to study." 

He looked at me, confused. Suddenly, his eyes widened and then his expression changed to one of dirty delight.  
"You'll have to refresh my memory on that," he teased, rubbing his hand up my leg. I moved further back onto the bed and then he held me down in a very familiar position. He used his knee to force my legs open and had my wrists pinned down.  
"Ah. Now you've refreshed my memory."  
"I still won't beg you for your cock," I scoffed, teasingly.  
He adjusted himself, slammed his crotch into mine, and I flinched.  
"Let's consider this a redo of that night. I turned you away because you refused to accommodate my desires. But now, I can simply punish you."  
He was starting to get an erection and I could hear his heart start to pound.  
"I love to punish you," he said in a low, aching voice, "As your Master, it's only right that I discipline you as needed. But I would love for you to beg me for my cock tonight instead."  
"No."  
He chuckled.  
"I even said it nicely. How could you be like that?" He teased me   
He began to grind into me.  
"Tell me. That night you came into my room to throw yourself at me ..what was on your mind?"  
"I wanted to explore your body and for us to...Ow!"  
"Beg me for my cock, pet," he spoke into my ear.  
"You bit me on my shoulder!"  
"I'll keep biting you if you don't start begging," he said.  
"What would you have done if I would have begged you that night?" I asked him.  
"I would have given it to you, naturally," his warm breath was in my ear, "But I can't do that unless you beg me."  
"What if I just wait until you want me," I said, "Then I don't have to..."  
"No more games," he sternly said, his wings and horns fully formed, "I'll be punishing you all night long until you know your place."   
"Lucifer," I said, clutching his arms, looking at him with pleading eyes, "I've changed my mind. I'll be a good pet."  
I paused, thinking of one of the fantasies I had not tried yet with him. "Please, Lucifer," I said with as much desire as I could, "I want your delicious cock. Tie me up and fuck me."  
His eye lit up while smirking. His mood had already turned around from my acting.  
"That sounds perfect."  
He got up and went over to get some supplies from storage. When he came back, he had silk ropes. My clit started to tingle.  
"I bought these just for us," he said, "Tying you into the bed is just the solution we both need."  
He looked at me.  
"Lay down..."


	14. It Takes Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> Lucifer is feeling romantic and kinky with MC.  
> One things leads to another...

Lucifer eagerly tied me up into his bed. He firmly secured the silk ropes under his mattress and then gently, but firmly tied them onto my wrists.  
"If you behave, I won't tie your feet down."  
"I can't promise you that," I quickly replied.  
"Spirited aren't we this evening..." He trailed as he went to tie my feet up. I was now at his mercy. I was rendered silent as my mind raced thinking of all of the things he could and would do to me. He had told me once before I didn't need to be whipped like Mammon, but I wondered if he could change his mind at any time.  
"You seem more quiet now," he gazed at me, his eyes darkening in arousal, "More compliant. Good pet."

He wandered away from me, leaving me alone in the bed.   
Where was he going? I tried to move, but it was no use. I was fairly secured in the bed. I looked up at his chandelier and noticed new candles had been added. When did he do that, I hadn't even noticed.  
Suddenly, he was hovering above me.  
"What are you looking at, my pet?"  
"You bought new candles."  
"So you finally noticed," he smirked, "When you moved into my room, I felt it was the natural thing to do."  
He opened a container and the lovely smell of frankincense enveloped us.  
"I bought some special lotion for us," he explained, gently, "I want you to be completely relaxed before I have my way with you."  
He laughed openly, his voice dripping with pure arousal.  
"You're always so tense when we fuck," he continued, "Why is that, my pet? Tell me."  
"You're..." I began, as he used his hands to massage my body from my chest to my thighs, "You intimidate me. But you also fascinate me. And you make me breathless from how magnificent you are. I'm tense because I get so wound up by how you turn me on."  
He moved his hands back up and twisted my nipples. I suppressed a moan.  
"Didn't I tell you that flattery will get you nowhere with me?"  
"I'm just telling you the truth," I managed.  
He trailed his hands back to my thighs and squeezed them. He moved back up to gaze at me once again. I felt his erection rub against my body as he adjusted himself.  
"I'm glad that I intimidate you," he admitted, "Seeing your different expressions drives me to the edge of insanity."  
He continued to rub my body and had progressed to rubbing my sensitive lips over my pussy. I never knew I could feel as if I was in heaven while in a realm just above hell.  
"How do I fascinate you?"  
"I look into your eyes and I..."  
I couldn't finish my sentence. I closed my eyes and just focused on feeling his touch over my clit. He gently nipped my neck, forcing my eyes open.  
"Don't say such adorable things to me then stop mid-sentence."  
"Adorable?" I asked him, "I'm describing how I've...ahhhh...."  
His touch was feeling so good that I could barely continue a conversation with him. He laughed softly over my reactions.   
"How ahhhh....I 'ave felt about you since...ahhhhh...Lucifer you're driving me crazy...ahhhh.....!"  
I could feel his heart beating in time with mine and he gazed at me with a tenderness from deep within his heart.  
"You probably never noticed, but I have loved you for months before you confessed to me."  
I didn't say a word to that. I was indeed surprised. He played more with my clit and pussy and I was starting to pant.  
"Of course, the love was mostly a lust to hear your clit pulsing for me like it is now and to take you as my own," he admitted, "But now...it's getting to be a lot more than that."  
He leaned in to kiss me and quickly deepened it. I could still taste the spicy dinner we had eaten a few hours earlier along with his favorite beverage, black coffee. And it had become my favorite drink too. Fireworks went off in my head and I moaned into his mouth as he made me cum.  
"You sound and taste so sweet..." he said before he hummed and licked his lips.  
He moved quickly away from me and began to frantically hump over me while seeking my womanhood. His massage and fingering clearly worked when he was able to join our bodies together with hardly any resistance. I loved how he filled me inside.  
"Good pet," he sighed, "Don't be tense. Let your Master fuck you. I love you."  
He began to do just as he said as I felt the force of his sexing over and over again. I moaned and cried out his name. I tried to thrust in time with him, but it was difficult since I was tied down. 

He moved up slightly and resumed his thrusting. This gave us a lot more friction.  
Without warning, he came hard and fast inside of me. He was gasping and softly moaning as he recovered from his orgasm.  
I registered that he had forgotten to put a condom on as he pulled out and his seed spilled from within me. He said nothing as he left me alone in bed to go get towels to clean up with.   
It was done now, and we had to live with whatever resulted from it.  
I wondered if the Devildom had any medicine to prevent "demon pregnancy"...and I wasn't even sure how demons "breeded" to begin with. Did they breed just like humans? I know Satan came from Lucifer's rage, but was there any other way? There was so much I did not understand still.  
"Are you alright?" Lucifer asked, wiping me up with a towel.  
"I'm...fine," I managed.  
"That wasn't how I was planning things," he said, "I have been able to pull out before but I..."  
He didn't finish his sentence.  
"So you purposely didn't wear one?" I asked him.  
"I was confident I could make it in time..." he trailed.  
"Didn't they have sex educational classes for RAD?"  
He sighed.  
"Whatever happens, I have to be responsible," he said.  
"Well, it takes two."  
He smirked at me.  
"You were tied up. So I'm the one responsible," he repeated.  
"Maybe I wouldn't have stopped you even if I wasn't restrained," I blushed.  
He sighed, shaking his head.  
"You are insane..."  
"How about we get into the bath together and clean up?" I offered, smiling, I wanted to change the mood, "You always make one for me, but I'd love to share."  
"Yes, my pet. As you wish."


	15. Lucifer Never Wants To Hurt Her Again (His Perspective)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback from Lucifer's POV
> 
> mild NSFW tag for brief sexual talk

_"Lucifer! Stop at once!"_

_That was all it took for Diavolo to bring me back to reality. I was panting, coming down from my height of fury. I was so furious that I had blacked out. Now I was being held back by both arms by Diavolo. I looked down and saw her...the exchange student...in Mammon's arms, unresponsive._

_What had happened? What had I done?_

_I tried to think back and remember..._

_"Are you happy now you bastard?! Look what you've done to her!" Mammon snapped at me._

_I looked and I could see the marks of my hands where I had grabbed her by the neck. Her sleeve was torn and there was blood coming out. I really saw red._

_"I wouldn't have lost it if she hadn't have gone after the grimoire," I reasoned, "It's her own fault."_

_"Lucifer that's enough," Diavolo ordered me._

_"_ _You monster!" I heard Luke, that little brat, shout while crying, "All you demons are horrible!"_

_"Silence! Don't you talk like that in front of Diavolo!" I sternly reprimanded Luke._

_Diavolo's grip got even tighter around me and I flinched._

_"_ _Lucifer, you worry about your own behavior. You could have killed her. I am very disappointed in you."_

_Suddenly, I felt a twinge of guilt as I looked at the human and then looked over to Beel who looked worse for wear as if he had gotten into a fight._

_"If I hadn't arrived and Beel wouldn't have intervened, she may have died here," Diavolo explained._

_"It's her own fault-" I started._

_D_ _iavolo's grip got even tighter around me and I winced. My shoulder blades and arms felt like they could snap out of place at any moment._

_"Not another word, you and I have many things to discuss in private." With that, Diavolo let me go in good faith and had me follow him. I looked back as we walked away and couldn't help but worry about the human. It was her own fault, but there was a strange feeling I had. And it wasn't just guilt. "Lucifer. Now." I turned back and followed my Lord._

_\---_

_My heart was pounding as I invited the human back to my room. Her clit had been pulsing when I had asked her to come see me. How could she still be attracted to me after I had nearly killed her? The door closed behind us and I could hear both the pulse of her heart and of her clit._

_"This won't take long," I began, "So just stand there and listen."_

_I took in a deep breath and released._

_"I wanted to pull you aside to formally apologize. Diavolo said it would be for the best."_

_The truth was, he and I both mutually decided I needed to set aside my pride and apologize. But like hell I would admit that to her._

_"I'm sorry I nearly killed you. It won't happen again as long as you butt out of affairs that don't concern you."_

_"Understood," she smirked, and I knew she had no intention of listening to me._

_It was no use in trying to intimidate her, she wasn't an easy person to break. But I was looking forward to trying. I would slowly break her until she became a compliant meek human on her knees, tied up, gagged, ready for my cock—_

_No, what was I thinking? My sexual attraction to her was getting more and more out of hand. I needed to stop thinking these foolish thoughts. What good will come of falling for a human?_

_"So to make things up to you, I would like to take you out to dinner sometime," I concluded, "You can leave now."_

_Her eyes lit up._

_"I'd love to go to dinner with you," she smiled, "I'm looking forward to it."_


	16. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmo, Mammon, and Levi all insisted I join them to hang out after school. Lucifer had work to catch up on, so he wished me a good time and to behave myself. He said for me to let the shop know to charge it on his account.  
> "Treat yourself, my pet," he messaged me, "But don't tell the others. It will be our little secret."

Asmo, Mammon, and Levi all insisted I join them to hang out after school. Lucifer had work to catch up on, so he wished me a good time and to behave myself. He said for me to let the shop know to charge it on his account.  
"Treat yourself, my pet," he messaged me, "But don't tell the others. It will be our little secret."

Asmo wanted to go shopping first. Mammon convinced Levi to lend him some money and Levi said he would come along as long as we all went to the bookstore before it closed.  
"Girl you have got to tell me the latest!" Asmo gushed as we browsed clothing together.  
"What?"  
"You and Luci are like a young married couple now! The tension and desire in the air makes me so jealous! I wish I could have that with someone in my life."  
I blushed furiously.  
"There's nothing to be ashamed of!" He insisted.  
"I just...don't want to talk about it so openly," I managed.  
"I would have done a better job!" Mammon snided, "But you picked him. So your loss."  
"What the hell, Mammon?" I frowned.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Would you say that in front of Luci?"  
"He ain't here so I ain't worried!" He snapped.  
"She's been into Lucifer for some time, just give up already Mammon," Levi interrupted, "She has been bending over backwards for him in the classroom as well as the bedroom!"  
He laughed at my expense.  
"Guys! What in the hell?!" I was mortified, others were starting to look over to us, "I didn't come here to talk about my private life with your older brother!"  
"All you do is eat at the table, maybe hang out in the kitchen for a little bit, then you are knockin' boots in Lucifer's room!" Mammon complained, "We were all getting so close as friends and now it seems like all you give a shit about is Lucifer!"  
"Guys, they're in love," Asmo defended, "Things will settle down soon."  
If only they knew what had happened last night. I doubted anything was setting down any time soon.  
"Once a week, we will have to make sure to hang out," I offered.  
"Three times a week!" He argued.  
"No, Mammon. With homework and such, how could I-"  
"Sure, 'homework'."  
"It, it is homework!" I squeaked, "Are we going to get back to shopping or should we just leave and go somewhere else?"  
"Let's head to the bookstore, we can go check out manga!" Levi grinned.  
"But I haven't found our darling demoness any clothes to try on yet!" Asmo pouted.  
"Mammon, why don't you go with Levi?" I suggested.  
"Why? I'm happy here!"  
"That's an order, Mammon."  
He swore under his breath as he moved against his will to follow Levi.  
"See ya guys later!" Levi waved, "Come on 'StupidMammon'."  
He swore at Levi as they walked out the door.

"Sorry Mammon was causing a scene," Asmo said, "He didn't need to butt into our conversation."  
He rubbed my back gently, in a friendly way. When he had first met, he had tried to seduce me. He was the first demon I told that I had a crush on Lucifer. After that, he backed off and left me alone in the romantic department. He and I had become good friends, almost like a girlfriend.  
"Mammon will one day accept that he can't have you," he continued, "Hopefully he will learn before Luci and him get into a fight."  
"What did I even come to shop here for?" I sighed.  
"Probably for more lingerie," he winked, "Why don't we go over and take a look at their newest selections together?"  
"I...I'd rather go alone!"  
He laughed and blushed.  
"Is that your way of telling me I should go do that?"  
He nodded.  
"But I'm still going by myself..."  
"Aww! Too bad! But I'll be here if you change your mind!"

I went upstairs and began to browse for new lingerie. I loved sheer clothes in bed so I gathered up as much as I could in red and black. I picked a few purple ensembles for variety.  
I wandered over to section in the far corner and saw the more proactive-styled clothing. A leather lingerie design with a crotchless bottom caught my attention. Then I saw a well designed collar with a heart shaped locket on the end of it. I saw a black leather pattle and jumped at the chace to buy it. I could give Lucifer a break from using his palms over my butt. Then I saw a red leather corset and a matching soft whip. I saw a silk foreplay set and picked that up. I saw special erotic cosmetics in a variety of scents and wanted to try those too.  
By the end, I didn't know what to do with all I had selected, but I decided to show Lucifer tonight.  
"I...my boyfriend...Lucifer...he said to put it on his account."  
The shop clerk looked at me, then nodded.  
"Understood. Let me get this packed for you."

"Oh! Sweetie! Look at all that you found! Luci is so lucky to have you," Asmo beamed.  
I had three large bags full of clothes. I would be sure to offer all of my cash to pay for at least half.  
"I wonder if I should go back home and come back out..." I pondered.  
Asmo gave me a "knowing look".  
"Lucifer won't let you leave once he sees what you've bought."  
"Better make up an excuse then to leave...tell Mammon I'm furious with him and that I need time to cool off. And apologize to Levi for me."  
"If you say so," Asmo said, "We will probably call it a night and be back in time for dinner. But promise me we will all try to hang out again next week? And I won't be a gossip this time, too much."  
"Promise," I smiled.


	17. Sweet Memory (Her Perspective)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter....fluff with MC x Lucifer.

_“Lilith?” Lucifer asked me. His eyes looked full of wonder as he gazed openly at me._

_Suddenly, he had embraced me in his arms. “Lilith! I can’t believe it!” He laughed, overjoyed._

_My heart was pounding, overwhelmed that Lucifer had embraced me so suddenly. I sighed his name, using this opportunity to hold him even closer. I wrapped my arms around him and we were now both holding each other. I could feel his heart beating against mine. He hummed happily, holding me as if he never wanted to let me go._

_I wanted this moment to last forever. I knew he wasn’t hugging me as a romantic gesture, he was using me as an outlet to express his undying platonic love for his sister. While the other brothers became overjoyed, I remained in his arms. He said my name, gently._

_“From now on, you’ll always be family to us,” he whispered in my ear. He gently kissed my hair subtly, so no one would notice._

_Just when I thought I had Lucifer figured out, he would flip my heart upside down and suffocate it with his love. He ran hot and cold, but I didn’t mind. I could spend the rest of my life with him…oh how I loved him so much but could never tell him._

_As if the brother’s knew it was the right time to finally join us, they embraced us in a group hug. Lucifer was right: I really was part of the family now. A family that I could belong to that didn't play favorites or take me for granted. And most importantly, Lucifer was here._

_“Belphegor, don’t you want to hug her too?” Diavolo asked._

_Lucifer loosened his hold on me as everyone turned towards the angry brother…._


	18. Mammon Digs His Own Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> Lucifer finds out Mammon tried to come on to MC...he is furious. Things don't go well and the brothers have to interfere.  
> Afterwards, Lucifer wants to **** the frustration out with MC....

Lucifer looked up from his work desk when the door opened.

"You're back early, my pet," he said, but he didn't look surprised.

"Ah, yes," I said, "I got carried away and wanted to bring these home first."

"What happened?" He asked, quickly standing up to approach me.

"I got carried away. I found a lot-"

"No, I mean. What happened between you and Mammon?"

My eyes widened. How did he know?

"Mammon messaged me to tell me not to believe a word that you said....did he come onto you?"

"I don't want to talk about it..."

He grabbed my jaw and forced my face towards him.

"Start talking. What exactly happened? And dont lie to me."

"Asmo was gossiping with me about how he is jealous of us...and Mammon turned around and said I should have picked him as a boyfriend."

Lucifer's eyes lit with rage.

"Don't hurt him, Lucifer."

"Why?" He asked, losing his patience.

"He needs time to accept that I will never like him in a romantic way. Just time."

"You..." He growled, "I can't promise you I won't hurt him. He is trying to invade my territory. Have you forgotten your place?"

"No...I know that I belong to you-"

"So anyone who threatens to take you from me must be dealt with."

"But he can't-"

"He clearly doesn't think so."

"But that's your brother-"

He grabbed my shoulders, got into my face, and glared at me. His horns hit my forehead and leaned into my own small horns.

"I will make him know his place," he glared at me, "And you will not get in my way."

With that, he stormed away from me, shut the door firmly behind him, and shouted,

**"Mammoooooonnnnnn!"**

I could hear Mammon shouting in fear and I quickly opened the door to hear what was happening downstairs.

"She is MINE. You will NEVER have her!" Lucifer yelled.

"Lucifer! Calm down!" I heard Satan shout.

"Stay out of this! This is between Mammon and I!"

"He just needs time-"Asmo started.

"Silence, Asmo!" Lucifer snapped. I heard Mammon yell in fear.

"She doesn't want you. She wants ME. If you ever tell her to choose you over me again, you will DIE!" Lucifer declared.

His powerful voice aroused me, catching me off guard.

"No no don't tie me up. No!!!!" Mammon wailed.

"What if he falls down? That's too high up!" Satan protested.

"I could care less!" Lucifer growled, "And he is staying up here until I bring him back down...don't you dare come up here to untie him!"

I heard Mammon yelling again before laughing. "Thanks Beel! You're a lifesaver!"

"You're overreacting," I heard Satan repeat.

"I was just making a statement anyways! You and your woman are taking things wrong—" Mammon protested.

I heard a loud punch.

"Lucifer! Stop! You've knocked him out cold!" Satan protested.

"Good. Hopefully when he wakes up he would have had some sense knocked into him," Lucifer snapped.

"Lucifer, get back here!" Satan yelled.

"Just let him go." Beel said.

I quickly shut the door, knowing Lucifer was on the way back. But it was too late.

"Did you enjoy eavesdropping?" He asked me, sweaty and irritated.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He huffed. "It isn't like you to lie. I miss you being honest with me."

"Okay fine, I listened," I admitted, as he closed the door behind him, "I wanted to be sure I heard all sides of what happened."

"I think you need to be reminded of your place, pet..."

Lucifer glared at me as he pulled me into his arms, holding me tight as he flew towards his bed, knocking over two of the shopping bags, full force.

He suffocated me, nipping me in the mouth a few times from his aggressive kisses. I groaned in protest, whimpering with the little breath I could get in. He held down my arms, pressed his full weight onto my lower half, and lifted himself up from my upper half so that I could breathe. I was panting from his intensity.

"Lucifer...I...don't understand—"

He kissed me again, silencing me. He was already growing so erect, his heart beat was racing and he was panting from rage and arousal. He moved down towards my neck then began to suck hard against the skin. The hickey he was giving me made me wriggle underneath him. It tickled and also hurt. I managed to tolerate the pain without begging for mercy.

"This mark will let anyone know that you belong to me," he said before kissing over the painful mark.

"I want to give you one too," I purred, enjoying the painful pleasure.

He hesitated, then gently moved his neck towards me. I licked before sucking his skin into my lips. I tried to hold back so that I wouldn't hurt him. He couldn't help but laugh softly.

"My gentle pet," he said, "You can do it harder than that if you want to."

I did a quick and hard suck against his neck for a few moments and he flinched slightly.

"That should do it..." I said proudly, licking the hickey.

"Now, pet, take off these bottoms you're wearing and let your Master relieve his frustrations..."

My heart was pounding as he removed my pants, removed his, then shoved his cock inside of me. I groaned his name and then he launched into his hard and fast fucking...


	19. The Roles Reverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> Lucifer gets carried away in the bedroom and MC is very sore after their quick f***.  
> When Lucifer isn't certain she will forgive him for hurting her, he offers to do anything for her to earn forgiveness.  
> She decides to turn the tables and reverse their roles...

After our fast fuck, I winced in pain. I was really sore.  
"Are you alright?" Lucifer asked.  
"No...I think you got carried away..."  
"Why didn't you say something?" He glared at me.  
"During the heat of the moment it was fine..." I blushed, "I wasn't complaining then...but afterwards..."  
"I'm sorry," he blushed, "I'll just go ahead and draw you a bath."  
I stopped him.  
"But it's nearly dinner time..." I said.  
"You can't go downstairs at a time like this," he frowned, "I did this to you, so I'll take care of you."  
He planted a soft kiss on my lips.  
"Just lay here and wait..."

I did as he asked of me and got comfortable on the bed. I was looking forward to laying out everything on the bed from my shopping at the lingerie section of Majolish. Then Lucifer had a tirade...but I should have stood up to Mammon myself. Then Luci wouldn't have felt the need to do what he had done. From now on, I would be firm with any of the brothers if they tried to imply they didn't approve of our relationship. For Mammon, I could command him to be silent or order him to sit.  
I sighed, sitting up for a moment. I winced again. I hoped I hadn't gotten injured in the throws of passion. If I wasn't better in a few days, I'd have to ask to go to the doctor. Why didn't I ask him to stop, what did I have to prove it him? That I was tough enough? That I didn't have to beg for his mercy? I started to tear up and whimper.  
"Oh, my pet," Lucifer frowned, hearing me cry.  
"Oh I'm fine don't mind me-" I started.  
He ignored me as he hugged me and planted several kisses over me. It made me happy and my crying soon stopped.  
"I've really screwed up this time," he frowned, "I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll never sex you that hard again, my pet. That was very selfish of me."  
My eyes widened.  
"I know," he smirked, "I can trust you. Therefore, I can also humble myself...just for you."  
He put his hand over my tummy.  
"We still have to see if what we did that night resulted in anything...yet I hurt you..." He closed his eyes in regret.  
My heart started racing. One time really wouldn't make me pregnant like the snap of a finger, would it?  
He got down on his knees on the floor near the bed.  
"I beg your forgiveness..." He said, holding my hand before gently saying my name.  
"I'll think about it," I teased him, "But I think we can both say we will be more careful from now on."  
"I need to know better," he insisted, "I've been around a lot longer than you have. Name your price for forgiveness...I'll do...whatever it is you wish."  
I knew just the thing.  
"Until I'm better," I said with mischievous tint in my eyes, "You will be the pet and I'll be your Master instead."  
He arched his brow, then took a breath and sighed.  
"As you wish...Mistress..."  
I giggled, although Lucifer seemed regretful of what he had done.  
"First, pet," I started, "I want you to carry me bridal style into the bath..."


	20. First Night of Being Mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW second half

Everyone was silent as Lucifer and I entered the dining room.   
"Sit here next to me, pet," Lucifer coaxed me.  
Our agreement was that I would still be his pet in pubic, but when we got to our room he was my pet. I could get away with a lot in our room right now. I couldn't help but smile continually. I was on cloud nine.  
Earlier, Lucifer kept me company near the bath and then I asked him to rub my back (and legs and butt, at his insistence) with our massage oil. He complained that he would punish me for giving him blue balls and I just laughed at him. He had glared at me in sexual frustration and annoyance.

"Mammon is at the hospital," Satan said, bringing me out of my happy memories.  
"So?" Lucifer asked, not amused. He obviously wasn't happy our romantic mood was spoiled, either.  
"You know you really don't care—" Satan continued.  
"It's done now. Hopefully he will know that he cannot try to take her away from me," he glared at me.  
"You aren't thinking—"  
"I should have put Mammon in his place," I said to Satan, interrupting him, "Then Lucifer wouldn't have had to go and do that. If you should be mad at anyone, it should be me!"  
Everyone was stunned into silence.  
"Maybe Mammon deserved it, anyways. Just saying," I finished.  
Lucifer was chuckling as I sat down and started eating from my plate of food.  
"He's rubbing off on her," Satan grumbled.  
"Oh he's doing a lot more than that," Levi giggled.   
"Levi, shut up!" I snapped.  
Lucifer stared at me, blinking.  
"Ok normie jeez calm down bro..." Levi trailed.  
I didn't know what had gotten into me. Maybe it was the power trip of knowing I could boss around Lucifer until I felt better. Or maybe because I was feeling famished. I had only had a light lunch at school so it made sense.  
There was an awkward silence for the remainder of dinner. I would sometimes converse quietly with Lucifer and would hear the other brothers grumbling about how we were like our own little island.  
"You know, maybe we should turn in early for the night," I suggested, "Let them think what they want."  
"Yes, my pet, if you are tired, we can go back upstairs," he loudly replied so that everyone could hear.  
I heard grumbling and knew that everyone had heard us.  
"Yeah, yeah, sure. 'Tired'," Levi rolled his eyes.  
"I'll be thinking of the two of you tonight," Asmo winked.  
That made me feel a little uncomfortable, but Lucifer didn't pay him any mind.  
"Be careful, you might get onto Lucifer's shit list next." Satan said.  
"I would never try to steal her away," Asmo said, "I was one of the first people she told about her crush on Lucifer. They are just so adorable!"  
I felt Lucifer's hand stiffen next to me and he suddenly moved it away. It was strange, but I tried not to think about it.  
"Yeah, well, she never had to tell me. I just KNEW," Levi started, "She wanted to rub on him and for him to rub off on her. If ya know what I mean!" then he laughed.  
"I think we will be turning in for tonight, on that note," Lucifer said, tired of hearing his brother's nonsense, "Come, pet."  
The brothers continued their mad gossiping and I did my best to tune it out as we walked away.

I followed Lucifer, eager to spend some more "quality" time with him, despite the fact he was walking a few paces faster than me. I wondered about all of the possibilities of tonight. My expectations were cut short after I closed the door behind us. He slammed me into the door and held my wrists down.  
"Why did you confide your feelings to Asmo before you confided to me?"  
"Lucifer!" I protested.  
"Answer me, don't test my patience," his grip became tighter.  
"Lucifer. You were turning down my advances every chance you had!"  
"So what?"  
"Asmo tried to seduce me."  
"He. What?" his eyes became dark.  
"Hear me out!" I quickly added, "When I knew he was starting to try and seduce me, I told him I had my heart set on someone else. Asmo demanded to know, and so I told him. He was taken aback, but since you're his brother he—"  
Lucifer leaned in and kissed me. Now I was confused. Was he jealous, angry, or what was he feeling?  
"He didn't try to use his magic on you, did he?" he asked, concern outlined in his face, "You can tell me, pet. No secrets between us."  
"I would have said something if he would have done that," I said, "Whether to you or Diavolo."  
"You don't have to trouble the Prince of the Devildom with situations like that. Just come to me, directly."  
He paused to think.  
"You still haven't answered me. Why did you tell him before you told me?"  
"I was pressured to tell him! Honestly!"  
"Did you...not think you could...approach me?"  
"Well, honestly, no," I answered, laughing nervously, "I remember the few times I tried to open the conversation...including the dance at Diavolo's house party."  
"You just asked me if I liked you, you didn't confess your feelings or anything," he said, then he smirked, "I remember that I gave you an answer that made you sulk in disappointment."  
He grinned, remembering that night.  
"I also remembered you were pressing your erection into me," I added.  
"It was your fault," he said with a look of seduction, "Your little clit gave you away when you thought I had said that I liked you. And then, after I told you I wasn't interested...you know, after we went to our secluded corner in the ballroom....you looked at me intimidated, scared, and aroused when I glared at you. I couldn't help but think of you tied up in the bedroom with those same expressions."  
"Lucifer," I blushed.  
"When you told Solomon you didn't need him to interfere, I began to wonder more about you. Even more than I had done before."  
He started to laugh.  
"That night, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You'll have to punish me, 'Mistress', for what I'm about to tell you."  
"What?"  
"That night, I went off to have a private shower. And I thought of you naked, sucking, deep throating my cock."  
"That is really naughty," I teased him, sticking out my tongue, "I had even invited you to sleep with me that night. Remember before the dance? It would have been no strings attached."  
He rolled his eyes.  
"You asked to sleep together while I was staying in the same room with Diavolo. Do you really think he would have allowed that? Or that I would have wanted him to watch us? Or maybe you wanted him to watch us? After all...you're the one akin to Asmo...not I."  
I blushed furiously, not sure how to respond to that.  
He leaned down and kissed me again, inviting himself to deepen it. I pressed my lips together to stop the kiss, laughing softly. He pulled away and gave me a puzzled look.  
"You're my pet, remember?" I smiled.  
"That went out the window when I found out you told my brother that you had feelings for me before you told me."  
"No fair, pet! Down, Lucifer!" I teased him.  
"Well when you put it that way...I cannot deny the wishes of my Mistress...I cannot deny that request," he smiled, letting go of my wrists and getting down on his knees. He took my hand and gently kissed it then he began to lick, suckle, and gently bite each finger on my hand.  
"Lucifer," I sighed, "That feels good."  
"I knew it would," he breathed, continuing his strangely erotic maneuver.  
He teased me, biting harder down on my pinky finger.  
"Ouch," I teased, "Not too hard, pet. Or I'll have to punish you."  
"I'd like to see you try," he challenged me. He continued nibbling on my fingers as he started to take off my pants.  
"No, no," I pretended to scold him, slapping his hand, "Bad Lucifer."  
He started laughing, and I joined him shortly afterwards.  
"I'll have to punish you," I continued, "Go lay down, my pet. And I'll tie you up."  
"Oh, this is more like it," he encouraged me.  
"Enough talking, go lay down."  
"Yes, Mistress," he said, his voice dripping with arousal. He stood up and towered over me before adding, "I'm looking forward to this..."  
With that, he turned away from me and laid down.  
I went over and started undoing his clothes.  
"I want you naked, pet," I said, trying to pretend I was Lucifer, "Stay naked all night for me."  
His cock started to quickly stand to attention as I continued to undress him. I rubbed my hand against his chest and he took in a sharp breath before sighing.  
"You really made me sore, pet," I continued, going to get the silk rope from underneath the mattress. It was now a permanent part of our bed. I gently, but firmly tied his hands and feet down and I started to get excited.  
"Prepare to be punished, you dirty demon," I grinned.  
Lucifer started laughing.  
"Not as dirty as you, Mistress," he teased.  
"Silence or I'll make you stay quiet," I teased him, trying to act like I was getting irritated, "First, I'll have to punish you in a different way."  
I got undressed and felt his gaze on me. Ignoring him, I went into the bag and dug out the red corset and matching soft whip with several soft leather tassles. I got dressed into the corset and swung the whip around.  
"You...dirty, dirty, dirty girl," he said, really turned on now, "What else do you have in that bag?"  
I gave him a quick whip on his legs and he acted like it hurt.  
"Silence, I've had enough of your talking," I put on my best acting voice, "Take your punishment you dirty demon."  
Lucifer couldn't help but laugh as I continued to softly whip him.  
"I'll leave you here all night with blue balls, that will get through to you."  
"Oh...careful Mistress...the torture you give me these next several days will be returned ten fold..."  
"You dare to threaten your Mistress?" I arhced my brow, trying to act like he didn't send chills down my back from that threat, "Hmmm...nope! This won't do. Time for your next punishment."  
I got on top of Lucifer and moved my pussy near his face.  
"Pleasure me until I want you to stop, understood?"  
He started to lick and I couldn't help but arch my back and moan. I pulled back so he could breathe but instead of sucking his cock I teased him and rubbed him.  
He growled as he increased his attack over my pussy.  
"Mistress...I beg you to suck my cock," he said after I had lifted my lower half up to give him a break.  
"I'll think about it," I replied.  
He growled, stopping his licking. I started to hump over his mouth, but he refused to continue licking.  
"If I suck your cock, will you start licking again?"  
"Yes."  
I sighed.  
"I will punish you later for manipulating me, but I will do as you say."  
"Move a little further back so that I can suck on your clit, my Mistress. I'll make it up to you."  
I do as he has asked of me and I put as much of his cock as I can in my mouth. Soon, I feel him pleasuring me. And it's the best I've ever felt. I cry out in pleasure before pulling him back and deeper into my mouth. Now we are performing sixty-nine properly. Both of us are getting really into it. I keep moaning with my mouth full of his cock as he is bringing me closer to climaxing. He says my name as he keeps bringing me closer and closer to the edge. I feel that familiar pressure building within me.  
As I come into his mouth, he is coming into mine.


	21. First Night of Being Her Submissive (His POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 from Lucifer's POV
> 
> NSFW
> 
> *Trigger warning for the mention of sexual act against one's will*

_She followed me like an eager little dog, despite the fact I was pacing ahead of her. I needed to have a word with her about what I had just heard. How dare she confess her feelings for me to Asmo. I was in the dark while Asmo smugly knew all of this time. I would be punishing her all night; I even debated using my whip on her._

  
_Finally. She's closed the door and we are alone to have a private conversation. I slammed her into the door and held her wrists down. She looked shocked. How can she still be so clueless?_   
_"Why did you confide your feelings to Asmo before you confided to me?" I growled._   
_"Lucifer!"_   
_How dare she talk to me that way._   
_"Answer me, don't test my patience," I squeezed her wrists, tight, so she knew I meant business._   
_"Lucifer. You were turning down my advances every chance you had!"_   
_"So what?" I asked her. I would never admit that she had a point._   
_"Asmo tried to seduce me."_   
_This was news to me._   
_"He. What?" I was growing really angry now. If he raped her using his magic, I was going to kill him._   
_"Hear me out! When I knew he was starting to flirt with me I told him I had my heart set on someone else. Asmo demanded to know, and so I told him. He was taken aback, but since you're his brother he—"_   
_The way she blushed made me want to kiss her. The warmth of her lips sent rushes of pleasure through my chest and entire body. I know it wasn't appropriate, since we were fighting, but she wasn't complaining about me kissing her._   
_"He didn't try to use his magic on you, did he?" I asked her, "You can tell me, pet. No secrets between us."_   
_My pet, please tell me if Asmo took advantage of you. I know my brother. If he wants someone, he uses his magic to strip them of all reason and to act out in the heat of the moment._   
_"I would have said something if he would have done that," she said, "Whether to you or Diavolo."_   
_No, not Diavolo. Come to me, my pet._   
_"You don't have to trouble the Prince of the Devildom with situations like that," I gave an excuse, "Just come to me, directly."_

  
_I knew we had just skirted around the main issue, so I asked again:_   
_"You still haven't answered me. Why did you tell him before you told me?"_   
_"I was pressured to tell him! Honestly!" She said._   
_"Did you...not think you could...approach me?" I frowned, feeling regretful._   
_"Well, honestly, no," She laughed nervously._   
_I felt incredibly guilty and couldn't even look her in the eye. How could she make me feel this way? Was it love doing this to me? The thought unnerved me slightly._   
_"I remember the few times I tried to open the conversation..." She continued, "Including the dance at Diavolo's house party."_   
_She still remembered that night. I smiled as I looked at her again._   
_"You just asked me if I liked you," I smirked, "I remember that I gave you an answer that made you sulk in disappointment."_   
_I grinned. That did give me pleasure. I loved to see her looks of passion, but her looks of fear, intimidation, pain, and embarrassment also pleased me._   
_"I also remembered you were pressing your erection into me," she smirked._   
_Of course she would remember that._   
_"It was your fault," I said, teasing her, "Your little clit gave you away when you thought I had said I was returning your feelings. And then, you looked at me intimidated, scared, and aroused when I glared at you in the corner of the ballroom. I couldn't help but think of you tied up in the bedroom."_   
_That threw her for a loop. She was getting excited._   
_"Lucifer," she blushed._   
_"When you told Solomon you didn't need him to interfere, I began to wonder more about you. Even more than I had done before."_   
_I remember in that moment I knew I had started to fall for her even harder. She was scared, but could be brave in spite of her fears. It was admirable._   
_I started to laugh. What had this woman done to me?_   
_"That night, I couldn't stop thinking about you," I gushed, "You'll have to punish me, Mistress, for what I'm about to tell you."_   
_"What?" She asked, curious._   
_She would either slap me or want to bring my fantasies to life from what I was about to tell her._   
_"That night, I went off to have a private shower. And I thought of you naked, sucking, deep throating my cock," that image of her doing that still got me excited._   
_"That is really naughty," she blinked, smiling, before sticking out her tounge, "I had even invited you to sleep with me that night."_   
_I rolled my eyes. I was mad at her at the time when she had asked me that and she was forgetting the obvious:_   
_"You asked to sleep together while I was staying in the same room with Diavolo. Do you really think he would have allowed that?"_   
_I gazed at her in erotic curiosity._   
_"Or that I would have wanted him to watch us? Or maybe you wanted him to watch us? After all...you're the one akin to Asmo...not I."_   
_She blushed furiously, more hot and bothered._   
_I leaned in to give her a deep kiss, but she was keeping her mouth firmly closed while laughing softly._   
_"You're my pet, remember?" She said._

  
_Oh, she wanted to take advantage of her current hold over me for hurting her. But she still needed to work for it._  
 _"That went out the window when I found out you told my brother that you had feelings for me before you told me," I said to her, interested to see how she would challenge my authority._  
 _"No fair, pet! Down, Lucifer!"_  
 _She was taking to me like a dog! Laughable! I decided to play along..._  
 _"Yes my Mistress...I cannot deny that request," I smiled, letting go of her wrists and getting down on my knees. I took her hand and gently kissed it. Now it was time to bring her back to being_ my pet _. I began to lick, suckle, and gently bite each finger on her hand._  
 _"Lucifer. That feels good."_  
 _"I knew it would."_  
 _I bit down harder down on her pinky finger. She managed to withstand the pain._  
 _"Ouch," she teased, "Not too hard, pet. Or I'll have to punish you."_  
 _"I'd like to see you try."_  
 _I continued nibbling on her fingers as I boldly started to take off her pants._  
 _"No, no," she gently scolded me, slapping my hand, "Bad Lucifer."_  
 _I couldn't take her serious and started laughing. She was acting adorable._  
 _"I'll have to punish you," she said, "Go lay down, my pet. And I'll tie you up."_  
 _"Oh, this is more like it," I encouraged her._  
 _"Enough talking, go lay down."_  
 _Her voice had a hint of authority in it. That's it, pet. Good girl. Your demon loves it when you try to be commanding._  
 _"Yes, Mistress," I said._  
 _I stood up and looked down on her, "I'm looking forward to this..."_  
 _I went to lay down, and I felt her gaze upon me. A few moments after I laid down, she came over and started to undress me. This was escalating, and I loved it._  
 _"I want you naked, pet," she said, "I want you to stay naked all night for me."_  
 _My cock was now firm and erect. Yes, my pet. I can be naked for you all night. She touched my chest and I felt a growing need for her. I would hold back begging her..._

  
 _"You really made me sore, pet," she continued, as she knelt down to get the silk rope from underneath the mattress. Despite her words, I could tell she was getting almost as excited as I was._  
 _"Prepare to be punished, you dirty demon," she said._  
 _I started laughing. The pot calling the kettle black._  
 _"Not as dirty as you, Mistress," I teased._  
 _"Silence, or I'll make you stay quiet."_  
 _I laughed softly. I would love to see her try._  
 _"First I'll have to punish you in a different way," she said._  
 _I watched her undress above me and then she suddenly went away._  
 _When she came back, she was half naked with only a red corset and matching soft whip with several soft leather tassles. If I wasn't tied up..._  
 _"You...dirty, dirty, dirty girl," I was_ very _turned on, "What else do you have in that bag?"_  
 _She gave me a quick whip on my legs and I acted like it hurt._  
 _"Silence, I've had enough of your talking. Take your punishment you dirty demon."_  
 _I laughed as she softly whipped me. It is as almost like she was trying to tickle me. So adorable..._

  
_"I'll leave you here all night with blue balls, that will get through to you."_   
_Two can play at that game._   
_"Oh...careful Mistress...the torture you give me these next several days will be returned ten fold..."_   
_"You dare to threaten your Mistress?" She was getting nervous, but stood her ground. Good girl._   
_Yes. I dare. You should know me by now, my pet. "Hmmm...nope! This won't do. Time for your next punishment."_   
_She promptly manuervered her lower half above my face and I suddenly needed her cunt in my mouth. My cock was aching._   
_"Pleasure me until I want you to stop, understood?"_   
_She didn't have to tell me twice as I started to lick. She tasted wonderful. Delicious, just like she liked to call my member. She shoved herself deeper into my face as she moaned. She pulled back so I could breathe then started to tease my cock._   
_I growled in frustration and I tried to pleasure her further so she would hurry up and suck on me. She refused._   
_"Mistress...I beg you to suck my cock," I said with her cunt inches away from my mouth. I was growing desperate._   
_"I'll think about it."_   
_I growled, and stopped licking. I wasn't interested in playing her games if I couldn't get off too. She started to hump over my mouth, but I refused to continue licking. She sighed in sexual frustration._   
_"If I suck your cock, will you start licking again?" She asked._   
_"Yes," I smiled. I won._   
_She sighed._   
_"I will punish you later for manipulating me, but I will do as you say."_   
_Now time for your reward, my good pet._   
_"Move a little further back so that I can suck on your clit, my Mistress. I'll make it up to you," I said._   
_She's right where I want her. I go in for her clit and gently use my mouth to start pleasuring her the way I want her to pleasure the tip of my cock. She cries out in pleasure and I'm rewarded with her submerging my entire member into her mouth. I willing continue pleasuring her clit, which is trying to get away from me. Not if my mouth and lips can help it._   
_Now we are performing sixty-nine properly._   
_Both of us are getting really into it._   
_She keeps moaning over my cock, pushing me closer and closer to cumming._   
_I say her name as she keeps bringing me closer and closer to the edge. I feel that familiar pressure building within me._   
_I feel a great release from within me as I taste the sweet nectar of her arousal all over my mouth. I lick every last drop of her delicious taste. I could fuck her all night._   
_And we would. And she would pleasure me until my body couldn't take anymore while I would pleasure her cunt until she begged me to stop..._


	22. Fainting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW first half

"Ahhhhh....Lucifer! I can't-ahhhh...oooohhhh...!"

"Let me reward you my pet, please," he said, his mouth inches away from my pussy, "You gave me multiple rewards and I want to return the favor...."

I didn't bother to argue as he quickly was bringing me closer to yet another climax. "Oohhh...I'm gonna...ahhh...ahhh...ahhh..." I cried out from overstimulation as I came yet again. I noisily moaned and protested at the same time.

He laughed as he mercilessly licked my clit. But he soon came to a stop and then he pulled his face up, which was soaked. As I blushed, he rushed over and kissed me...

* * *

In the deep of the night, after things had started to calm down, he asked me again: "What do you have in those bags, my Mistress?"

"Lingerie, toys, collars, lubricants, massage oils, plugs—" I began.

"How did you stay single in the human world? I'm certain any man—"

I sighed, interrupting him. "I've always liked older guys," I explained, "But older guys didn't like me. I had a few friends my age "with benefits". But once they got girlfriends, we stopped seeing each other."

"You seem...well versed in....things regarding sex," he smirked.

"Um, just a lot of internet research..." I blushed.

"You sound like Levi," he chuckled.

"Nope! Didn't need that visual!" I shook my head.

"Oi! Don't you dare visualize things like that!" he protested, glaring.

"It was your idea! You said it!" 

He sighed in annoyance, "We should get ready for bed." 

* * *

Months later, Lucifer and I had gotten into a routine. We would explore our desires every other day, meet with the brothers or friends once a week to hang out, and when he was busy with work for Diavolo I would be sure to catch up with homework and assignments. I was noticing that I was getting fuller in the stomach, but thought nothing of it. I had had my demon periods (which made human PMS seem tame) which Lucifer got an amusement out of or into big arguments with me. He would always try to make up for it, even if he was too proud to apologize. I thought nothing of my weight gain and heavier breasts. Looking back, I realized my darkening skin and strange hair patterns should have told me something was happening to me. I wasn't concerned with my changes until I passed out randomly at school one day. I was walking with Mammon, Levi, and Asmo to class after kissing Lucifer and wishing him a good day when my vision blurred and I felt light headed. I was pushing myself to diet, against everyone's wishes, and it didn't pay off.

"Are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice say, his hold strong and gentle. 

I managed some type of response.

"Does she look okay, dimwit?!"

"Shut up Mammon!" He snapped. 

Then my vision blurred and I blacked out again. 

When I came to, and Lucifer and the brothers were all by my bedside.

"Hey! She's awake!" Mammon grinned.

"Quiet Mammon...she's had a rough time," Lucifer scolded Mammon. He was right at my bedside.

"And so have you, don't get all rilled up," Asmo scolded him. 

It was true: Lucifer looked paler than usual. Was it because of our pact? I squeezed his hand.

"We're okay," I smiled.

He said nothing as he squeezed my hand in return.

"So how come your pact affects Lucifer's health so badly?" Mammon asked.

"Quiet, Mammon" he growled, "We can talk about this later."

"Oh, good, she's awake," the nurse said as he walked into the hospital room, "Now she can consent to having a pregnancy test completed."


	23. Back Then, She Already Knew (Her POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chain of memories leading up to a life changing moment for Lucifer x MC...
> 
> This memory is from Her POV

_At first, I was scared to be going to the Devildom. I had been wanting to get away from everything and everyone I knew...but even I thought this was an extreme effort. I entered the room and encountered the Prince of the Devildom and the Seven Lords of the Devildom._

_I took a_ _look at Diavolo's right hand man: Lucifer. He was...breathtaking. A man from a painting brought to life. I found myself gazing at him more often than I cared to admit._

_Before I realized it, he was approaching me. My heart was racing faster and I took a quick breath to calm myself. I was here as an exchange student and representative of the human world. My body betrayed me as I felt familiar sensations travel downwards towards my deepest regions. He enchanted me and aroused me. Very dangerous. I saw his expression change slightly. I probably had spaced out again. Years of disassociation will do that to you..._

_"I'm listening now, sorry. It won't happen again. Please continue?" I politely asked._

_He smirked then continued. "Why don't you give Mammon a call now? Here is your D.D.D."_

_Lucifer handed over my Devildom cell phone and I quickly got the hang of it._

_"I'm impressed," I heard someone say. I looked up and saw a purple haired demon looking at me with interest. "Just a lucky guess, I'm sure," Satan retorted. I had a feeling I wasn't going to get along too well with him..._

_I proceeded to have a one-sided conversation with Mammon. This demon was annoying! He didn't even want to help me. I sighed when our conversation ended. That's when Lucifer told me Mammon would be in charge of making sure I became accustomed to the Devildom._

_I smiled. "I'd rather it be you, Lucifer."_

_What had gotten into me? I tried not to get too embarrassed from what I had just said. I was usually never this forward with someone I had just met! It was the tingling and throbbing of my clitoris that gave me the answer I needed as to why I was feeling so bold._

_No..don't do this. Stop feeling like this. It isn't right! Or...is it? This was bad. Really bad. I couldn't start getting attracted to demons while staying here. I didn't even know if it was legal!_

_But I already knew, I had fallen in love (or maybe lust) at first sight. Those eyes captured my heart and my body from the moment I saw them.... Lucifer barely blinked as he reminded me that Mammon would be perfectly capable of helping me get settled in._

_He was kindly rejecting me. Yes, this was for the best..._


	24. The Gift and Appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chain of memories leading up to a life changing moment for Lucifer x MC...
> 
> A NSFW flashback to when MC and Lucifer were fighting and how they made up...

_Lucifer and I had both breathed a sigh of relief when my period came. He promised to be more careful from now on, and I agreed to do the same._  
_After a week of the worst period of my life, Lucifer and I weren't really speaking to each other. I had gotten carried away with my anger at many times, and I was lucky he didn't try to severely punish me yet._  
_I decided to try and smooth things over when he was in a good mood one night._  
  
_I went behind him and he stared at me._  
_"Lucifer, may I rub your back and shoulders while you work?"_  
_"Very well," he said, taking off his vest and patiently waiting for me to start. He moaned softly when I massaged him in just the right away._  
_"Lucifer, I want to make things up to you," I continued._  
_He laughed softly, amused. I didn't dare to stop rubbing his back and shoulders now._  
_"I'm sorry I threw my shoes at you when I was hormonal..." I blushed._  
_"And?" he waited for me to continue._  
_"I'm sorry I told you 'fuck off' and leave me alone when I didn't want you touching me."_  
_"And?"_  
_I sighed. There was probably a lot that I did in the heat of the moment._  
_"Anything else I may have done to upset you I apologize for," I finished, "Now, with that in mind...would you like to see the gift I got for you a few weeks ago? It's from my shopping spree at Majolish..."_  
_"Oh, interesting," he responded, "How about you give me some more time to finish my work? Then you can do as you wish."_  
_I pulled away from him, and he grabbed me._  
_"Don't you stop now. Keep going."_  
_"My hands are sore..."_  
_"You can pause for a short while, but then you must continue."_  
_"Yes, Lucifer."_  
_He waited patiently for me to continue._  
_"Good pet...yes...yes...that's it. Right there. Keep going."_  
_The way he was talking to me was of a very sexual nature. He was teasing me, but I chose to ignore him._  
_"Rub it harder. Harder, my pet."_  
_I did as he asked of me and he sighed._  
_"Perfect. Now massage me as you wish..."_  
_"Okay..."_

  
_He laughed softly as I continued._  
_"I hope you don't think this means you are on good terms with me again."_  
_I got nervous._  
_"It's going to take a lot more than a few mere apologies and gifts to get back on my good side. You have been acting so outlandish. I've only allowed it because you have just become a demoness and you'll need a few years to...adjust."_  
_I swallowed._  
_"But I haven't been angry with you...I have been furious."_  
_My heart started to race._  
_"I've been thinking about how and when I will punish you. And I've come to a good conclusion. Maybe once a month, after your monthly visitor, I will turn my whip on you."_  
_He was feverishly, yet neatly, writing as he spoke._  
_Why was I getting so turned on from being so scared? I squeezed the back of his neck gently before I continued to rub him._  
_"I know you need punishing, my pet. I know you want it. I know you must like it. But, I have to plan out everything just right. For now, keep focusing on my arms and shoulders, pet. Don't worry about my neck."_  
_"Yes, Lucifer," I said, obediently doing as he said._  
_"You're my other half, my pet. So you'll have times when you will get too cocky for your own good."_  
_He turned a page and started writing once more before continuing._  
_"But it isn't acceptable, your attitude. You haven't earned the right to be extremely prideful like you sometimes are. I remember when you asked me to give you special treatment before we started being a couple. You sometimes think you can just blink your eyes at me and I'll obey your every command. Me! The Avatar of Pride."_  
_He laughed._  
_"You're the cockiest girl I've ever met...."_  
_I couldn't argue with him. He wasn't wrong: I love to be spoiled by him and get cheekier in asking for things from him. And even as a human I've always had an issue with humbleness. My family made sure that they knew I was not as great as I thought I was. I had always wanted to prove them wrong. I always felt like I had something to prove to everyone._  
  
_"Let me give you some advice..." he began, "I keep my own pride at an acceptable maximum. I know Diavolo will always be above be, but I am not that far behind. I had to learn to tame my pride thousands of years ago, but you will learn it in a lot less time."_  
_He gently grabbed my wrists, stopping what I was doing._  
_"You need to learn, my pet. You don't want to anger the King of Hell, now do you? No one can help you if you do that."_  
_He let go of my wrists and I continued to massage him. He began to organize and put things away._

  
_"What gift did you have for me, my pet? I seem to have finished my work in a lot less time than expected."_  
_"It's a couple's item. I really think you'll like it," I smiled._  
_"Hurry up and get it for us."_  
_I rushed over to my drawer and took out the "couples leather collars". I opened the box and took out two lovely leather collars. They were easy to snap on and came with some type of linking chain. I put mine on and then went over to Lucifer, my heart racing._  
_"I thought this would help us play together," I blushed._  
_"Play"? What in the Devildom made me say that?_  
_"Oh..." he mused, as he seemed to love the gift, "Let me see...Couples can use these collars to stay extremely close during their times of intimacy," he seductively explained, "When you are my Mistress, you can use this to dominate me."_  
_He put on his collar, then took the linking chain and put it inside of my loop. He then snapped the chain to drag me closer to him, forcing me into his lap._  
_"But since I am your Master...I can use this to remind you of your place."_  
_I went in to kiss him, but he closed his mouth. Then pulled me back._

_"You're not being a good pet right now," he sternly said to me._  
_"What is it, Lucifer? I want to kiss you," I gently said._  
_"No," he said, in a commanding tone, "I need you to show me some appreciation. You need to get into my good graces once more."_  
_"You mean...pleasure you?" I blushed._  
_"That's right. You are a clever pet. Now, get down on your knees."_  
_He forced me down onto the floor, hurting my knees slightly. I groaned in discomfort._  
_"A little bit of pain on your knees should teach you a few things about respect," he added._  
_I helped him remove his pants and his hardened arousal greeted me. A sight for sore eyes._  
_He forced my mouth over his cock and I bravely took his entire member down my throat while not thinking about gagging. My gag reflex was slightly improving each time._  
_He held my head closer to his groin as he pulled back my head only slightly each time he used my mouth and throat to pleasure him. I moaned._  
_"Take it, pet. Take part of your punishment."_  
_I started gagging and he pulled my head back. I was panting and sweating. I was really into giving him oral sex in that moment._  
_"Take off your clothes, now," he ordered me._  
_I hurried up and took off everything while on my knees. I whimpered in pain, moving my knees up from the floor and sitting on the side of my legs._  
_"You can't expect me to give you a break from pleasuring me and give you mercy from the floor?" he teased me. Then he was serious once more, "Take the punishment on the floor, pet. Get back on your knees, now. And let me know when you're ready to swallow up my cock once again."_  
_I teared up as I got back on my knees. It really hurt._  
_And it was like the brothers had said to me: I loved this pain. I loved him torturing me to my limits. And I couldn't fully understand why. Maybe I didn't want to. And he loved seeing me cry from his punishments._  
_"Come on, pet. Take my cock," he encouraged me._  
_I whimpered as I went over to continue pleasuring him._  
_He ran his fingers through my hair as he used his hands to guide my head over his cock._

_I lost all sense of time as I smelled his scent, felt his member in the back of my mouth, felt a familiar pressure growing in my groin, felt the continual pain of kneeling on the floor, and my clitoris throbbing and tingling in pleasure. I had a feeling he was going to make me come from giving him head once again. I was ready._  
_I felt him slow down before he moaned my name and exploded into my mouth. As I swallowed every drop, it tasted so good. Then moaned as I felt my own body react. I knew I had been wanting of his touch, but it was a greater need than I had anticipated._  
_"Did you just come, pet?"_  
_I nodded._  
_"Good pet. Now..."_  
_He pulled my head back as I was panting._  
_"What do you say?"_  
_"Thank you for making me cum, Lucifer," I was truly grateful._  
_"Yes. Good pet. I am very pleased with your appreciation."_  
_He kissed the top of my head._  
_"Now follow my lead to the tub and I'll get you cleaned up before our next round..." he said, and I was so ready for what the rest of the night had in store._


	25. A Previous Conversation (Her and His POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory from both her POV and his POV.
> 
> A bittersweet memory...

_I had joined Lucifer for lunch after classes one day, when he brought up an unfortunate truth._

  
_"So," he began, "What have you learned after being here nearly a year?"_

  
_The unfortunate truth came crashing down into my own reality: I would have to go back soon._

_Back to a place I didn't belong._

  
_Lucifer called my name, bringing me out of my thoughts._

  
_"Oh! I...was carefully thinking about what to say."_

  
_"What? Are you worried I won't like what you have to say?" he asked me, frowning._

  
_"Ummm..."_   
_I was speechless, unable to formulate a sentence._

  
_"Were you really so busy trying to please me and my brothers that you haven't soaked in any information while you've been here?" He looked slightly irritated._

  
_"I wasn't..." I began, before going silent once more._   
_This was it. I needed to tell Lucifer what was really on my mind. But I felt a lump in my throat and the words wouldn't come out. He had rejected me once before and I was scared he was going to reject me again._

  
_"Our conversation is done here," he curtly said, standing up, "Why are you bothering to request an audience with Diavolo tomorrow regarding your studies here if you have nothing important to contribute?"_

  
_I looked away from him, unable to gather up the courage to tell him anything._   
_He forced me to look at him, using his hand to move my jaw towards him. He was studying me, trying to figure me out. His eyes suddenly darkened._   
_"If you're hoping to get a pact with Lord Diavolo, Hell itself would be more likely to freeze over."_

  
_I teared up._   
_"No, it's not that. I would never-"  
_   
_"Then what is it? Spit it out," he snapped._

  
_"I can't tell you yet, Lucifer," I sniffled, "I just...I can't yet."_

  
_He studied me again, not phased that I was crying. There was a long silence between us as he and I just looked into each other's eyes._ _Suddenly, he took in a sharp breath as he began to blush. Then, he finally pulled his hand away._

  
_"Perhaps after you've come back from your break in the human world...you can tell me then what it is you wish to tell me."_

  
_He then pulled out a black cloth handkerchief from his pocket._

  
_"Use this to pull yourself together," he said, "If you need help formulating what you want to speak with Diavolo regarding your studies, come to my room later tonight."_   
_He nodded to me before turning away and walking off._

  
_I stayed behind at our meeting place and cried alone._

_I didn't know what I was going to do if Lord Diavolo wouldn't let me stay here. I didn't want to go back to the human world...ever. I wanted to stay by Lucifer's side, always, if he would have me..._

* * *

  
  
_"So...What have you learned after being here nearly a year?"_   
_Suddenly, she looked as if she had gone somewhere deep within her thoughts and I wanted to know what she was thinking._   
_I called her name, then gazed at her while tilting my head._

  
_"Oh! I...was carefully thinking about what to say," she laughed, nervous._   
_"What?" I frowned, "Are you worried I won't like what you have to say?"_   
_"Ummm..."_   
_I waited for her to continue. But she was silent._   
_"Were so really so busy trying to please me and my brothers that you haven't soaked in any information while you've been here?"_   
_I was irritated with her._   
_"I wasn't..." she started, before closing her mouth once more and staying silent._

  
_I gave her one more chance to spit out what it was she had to say. She wasn't one to get tongue-tied around me any longer. She hadn't been that way with me for some time._

  
_"Our conversation is done here," I said, standing up. But I really wasn't finished with her yet: "Why are you bothering to request an audience with Diavolo tomorrow regarding your studies here if you have nothing important to contribute?"_

  
_There I've done it now...she's gone further into her shell. I thought by challenging her that she would want to stand up to me. This conversation was going nowhere so I knew I had to take action._   
_I forced her to look at me, losing my patience. I tried to study her body language and expressions. She was upset about something...or was it...an act? I remembered when I had thought she was plotting something before and I decided to confront her._   
_"If you're hoping to get a pact with Lord Diavolo, Hell itself would be more likely to freeze over."_

  
_She started tearing up, "No, it's not that. I would never-"_   
_"Then what is it? Spit it out," I was tired of her acting like a bratty child._   
_"I can't tell you yet, Lucifer. I just...I can't yet."_   
_There was a long silence between us as she and I just looked into each other's eyes._

  
_Suddenly, it came to me: She was going to confess her feelings for me._

_I took in a sharp breath to calm down, although my heart still began to quicken in pace._   
_This was it. I needed to be the first to tell her how I felt._

_Or...maybe I needed to continue to keep it a secret._

_Yes, that was best._   
_Finally, I pulled my hand away._

  
_"Perhaps after you've come back from your break in the human world...you can tell me then what it is you wish to tell me," I said, plainly._   
_Coward._

_You are a coward, Lucifer. You know you are falling in love with her and you want her to tell you first. Coward._

  
_I pulled out a black cloth handkerchief from my pocket._   
_"Use this to pull yourself together," I said to her, "If you need help formulating what you want to speak with Diavolo regarding your studies, come to my room later tonight."_   
_I invited her to see me tonight in case she wanted to gather up her courage then. It was about 3 or 4 days until she was going home so I knew there was still time._   
_I nodded to her and took my leave._

  
_When I was far enough away from her, I leaned against the wall in frustration._   
_I couldn't go back to her now, that would make me seem desperate. Who was she to make me feel so vulnerable?_

_I wanted to tell her how I felt in the library that night, but I couldn't. And what would she have thought of me if I would have lost my temper about Belphie after confessing my love for her?_

  
_I wanted to scream, but I knew better. I thought about giving the middle finger to the sky, but I hadn't done that since my first years in the Devildom. Why go back to old habits now?_

_I let my pride get in the way and now I was going to have to wait for her to come around and tell me how she felt. That could take forever._

_Or would she move on? Would she date a guy like Solomon or one of my brothers?_   
_I sighed. I was hopeless._

  
_"Time to report to Diavolo, I've kept him waiting enough," I said aloud as I got off of the wall and began walking to my destination._


	26. Waiting For Her (His POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild NSFW warning

_I wondered if she would come to see me early after we all turned in at about 10 o'clock at night._  
_When midnight arrived, I wondered if she would come to see me. That's when I put in the record that I had yet to return to Levi._  
_When two in the morning arrived, I wondered if she was coming._  
_When three in the morning arrived, I was anxious to see if she was coming._  
_When four in the morning arrived, I started to lose hope..._  
_At five in the morning I had to face the reality: She never came to see me._  
_Now, I had to wait painfully for her return from the human world. This was all my fault..._  
_I tossed and turned until I fell asleep at about six in the morning._

* * *

  
  
_When I finally woke up, it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon and I was starving._  
_Everyone had gone out already so I decided to make lunch before starting my kitchen duties for dinner. I checked my D.D.D. and saw that I had a message:_  
  
_"Belphie's made a pact with the human girl!"_  
  
_I started laughing. Was this was it was all about?_  
_I thought back to how she cried yesterday...and I wasn't sure if her feelings were ill-intentioned. I knew her, by now. Yet, I wasn't sure if she was after a pact with me or if she had feelings for me like I did for her._  
_I had to stop thinking about her, for now. I was going to get started on making some spicy foods with both human and demon tastes intertwined for our dinner tonight. I hoped it would turn out well._  
  
_I was disappointed to see that she never came for dinner. Did she take my request for her to wait to tell me how she felt as a rejection?_  
  
_Was I ever going to see her again?_  
_No. That was ridiculous. Of course she would see me again._  
_I was unavoidable. She would get away from me, for now, but once she came back from the human world we would be having a conversation._  
  
_Preferably in my bedroom, my cock rubbing into her crotch once more like that night she tried to seduce me. Or maybe I had tried to seduce her? I had acted on impulse, so I wasn't sure who had the upper hand that night._  
_The night before our conversation in the school garden._  
  
_I closed the door behind me and sighed before walking over to my D.D.D on the charger._

_I had several missed messages from Diavolo. I panicked and quickly began to write to him:_  
"Lord Diavolo! I am so sorry! My D.D.D. was dying so I left it on the charger during dinner duties. I will read and reply to your messages ASAP. Thank you for your mercy, Lord Diavolo!"

 _With that, I scrolled up and began to read:_  
"Lucifer, the human girl and I had a long talk today. And it wasn't regarding studies."  
_My heart began to race. What had she gone and done behind my back?_  
"She did want to continue studying at the academy, which I was happy to agree to. However, she requested to stay with you and your brothers indefinitely. I granted her that permission."  
_What?_  
"I believe that she wants something from you," _DIavolo continued,_ "Not what you would think. She is willing to risk becoming a demon or perishing to stay near to you. I give you both my blessing. Take care that nothing happens to her, Lucifer. It's more important than ever. As a new citizen of the Devildom, she will need her new family surrounding her."  
_She threw away her life as a human. And for what? What was she thinking? And why didn't she tell me anything?_  
_I barged out of my bedroom and went to confront her._  
  
_"Come here. Now." I commanded._  
_I could hear her heartbeat increase from my sudden appearance. But she smiled at me while not moving a muscle. The nerve of her._  
_"I won't ask again. You're coming with me." I snatched her arm and led her to my bedroom and then swiftly closed my door._  
  
_"I believe you have something to tell me, don't you?" I said to her._  
_"Y-yes! I was—"_  
_"Don't you laugh at me," I snapped, getting irritated, "Why did you request for Diavolo to allow you to stay here in the Devildom? Do you even know what you're doing?"_  
_She began moving backwards away from me. Foolish human, you're going right where I want you._  
_"Lucifer!" she protested._  
_"Don't give me that tone!"_  
_"Lucifer..."_  
_"You keep forgetting that you're just a human," I reminded her, angrily._  
_"I want to be more than just a human..."_  
_"What do you mean? You can never be that."_  
_You don't want to go through what it takes to become a demon, you foolish human. Why did I care what this fool did?_

  
_"Lucifer. I...think it's time we made a pact."_

  
_"You still won't give up on that, will you?" I smirked. The truth has come out._

_I held her wrists up against the wall and pressed her body into mine. There was no escape for her now._  
_"Lucifer...I...don't want to leave because...I want you."_  
_I gasped._  
_Her clit was pulsing as she blushed and looked away from me. How did she want me? Sexually? Was she in love? Did she want to give her body to me in exchange for a pact? What was she getting at._  
_"Look me in the eyes when you say that," I commanded her._  
_She smiled as she looked into my eyes. She was so beautiful. My own heart began to beat faster as I waited for her to respond._  
_"I can't leave the Devildom because....I want you."_  
_She definitely wants me sexually. Maybe something more, but I wasn't sure._  
_"I see..." I grinned, "Well...in that case, I will make a pact with you. But it won't be like the pacts with my brothers. No. That would never do."_  
_There was only one way I could agree to make a pact with her._  
_"You see...I won't belong to you. You will belong to ME."_  
_She looked a bit nervous, but then quietly nodded._  
_"Very well. I will make a pact with you with those conditions," she said._

  
_And so it was._

  
_"Very good," I smiled, "I hope you know that I have never made a pact with any human before. You should feel accomplished. And you will obey me as my 'pet'."_

  
_I loved my new pet. I couldn't wait to unleash my lustful passion for her. A year of restless nights, relieving my sexual frustrations alone, and wet dreams: She would be punished for it._

_It was her fault._  
  
_"There's one more thing I wish to do to seal our pact."_  
_"Hmmm?" I asked._  
_She leaned up, daringly pulled my face close, and kissed me._  
_I froze in place as I felt a glorious awakening of feelings from deep within me. It was so liberating. When she pulled away from my lips, I wanted to pull her back. But I resisted._  
_"I'm in love with you, Lucifer," she finally confessed, "I want to give you everything."_  
_I took in a sharp breath as my heart began to pound and my erection started to form. She wanted to give everything to me. It was exactly what I wanted to hear. I would be sure to be careful with her soul: I didn't want her dying on me. Oh, my pet. You make me happy._

  
_"I knew you had feelings for me, but I didn't realize...when did you know that?" I asked._  
  
_"What?" she asked in return._  
  
_"When you...were in love?"_  
  
_I already knew when I was in love. Out of the blue. Something told me, deep inside, that I was in love with you. I had been in denial before, but now I couldn't hide it. Especially not now._  
  
_"It was when I had nearly lost you as a friend forever," she sighed, "I broke your trust. You wanted to kill me. I just wanted another chance and I just hugged you with all of my might."_

_She started to tear up, "I knew you could have killed me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to be in your arms and—"_  
  
_I couldn't take it anymore. I had to kiss her back. I invited my tongue to play and she willingly opened her mouth. My cock was getting so hard as I rubbed it against her crotch while pinning her wrists against the wall. I wanted her so badly. I wanted to fuck her. Make love to her. Whatever she wanted to call it, I didn't care. I could no longer hold back my desire to be inside of her. Her wet, pulsing pussy and clit. I wanted to come inside of her and I wanted her to come over my cock. Everything I wanted was slowly becoming a need._  
  
_"That's enough talk. Come with me to bed, my 'pet'," I panted, more than ready to make her mine._  
  
_The question was...was she ready for me?_


	27. Misjudgement (His POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback from Lucifer's POV
> 
> NSFW chapter!

_"If you behave, I won't tie your feet down."_

  
_"I can't promise you that," she replied, quick to answer me._

  
_"Spirited aren't we this evening..."_

  
_I knew then I had to tie up her feet. Once I was finished, she was awfully quiet. She looked intimidated, ashamed, scared, and shy (despite knowing she was far from shy in the bedroom). It turned me on._

  
_"You seem more quiet now. More compliant. Good pet."_  
_I knew to praise her when necessary. She had shut her mouth so that was to be rewarded._  
_I left her alone to get the surprise I had gotten for her._  
_When I came back, she was staring intently at something. I climbed into bed and hovered over her._  
_"What are you looking at, my pet?" I asked._

  
_"You bought new candles."_

  
_"So you finally noticed," I smirked, "When you moved into my room, I felt it was the natural thing to do."_  
  
_Without wasting anymore time, I opened a container and the smell of frankincense enveloped us. She loved this scent and because of her I loved it more than ever. I had always preferred the smells of cinnamon, spices, fire, earth, lava...but now frankincense was on my list._  
_"I bought some special lotion for us," I explained, gently, "I want you to be completely relaxed before I have my way with you."_  
_I couldn't help but laugh at how much more relaxed she seemed._

  
_Now, it was time to start talking to her about what was on my mind._  
_"You're always so tense when we fuck. Why is that, my pet? Tell me."_

  
_"You're..."_

  
_I began to massage her, hoping it would encourage her to continue._

  
_"You intimidate me."_

  
_My pampering of her was working. Go on, pet._

  
_"But you also fascinate me. And you make me breathless from how magnificent you are."_  
_Are you trying too hard to please me, pet?_

  
_"I'm tense because I get so wound up by how you turn me on."_

  
_I twisted her nipples and she moaned with her mouth closed. The sound made my cock twitch to attention._  
_"Didn't I tell you that flattery will get you nowhere with me?" I reminded her._

  
_"I'm just telling you the truth."_

  
_I rubbed down to her thighs and then squeezed them. Then, I adjusted myself in bed to get closer to her._  
_"I'm glad that I intimidate you," I admitted, "Seeing your different expressions drives me to the edge of insanity."_  
_I decided to reward her flattery, something I would never admit to her, and rub over her most sensitive parts. She started to squirm, seemingly unable to handle my touch. It brought my member further to attention._  
_"How do I fascinate you?" I asked, my voice subconsciously growing deeper._

  
_"I look into your eyes and I..."_

  
_I lost her when I started to tease her clit. She was getting so wet already._  
_I leaned over and gently nipped her neck, which made her snap her eyes open._  
_"Don't say such adorable things to me then stop mid-sentence," I teased her._

  
_"Adorable? I'm describing how I've...ahhhh...."_

  
_She was losing it. She couldn't handle how good I was making her feel. My cock started to ache, desperately wanting her. I only needed a matter of time. Tonight, I was going to treat her to my raw cock. More importantly, I was treating myself to her womanhood._

_She kept moaning and crying out, driving me to the edge of insanity once again._  
_"You probably never noticed, but I have loved you for months before you confessed to me," I confessed in the heat of the moment._  
_She began to pant as she looked at me with a flushed face._  
_"Of course, the love was mostly a lust to hear your clit pulsing for me like it is now and to take you as my own," I admitted, "But now...it's getting to be a lot more than that."_  
_That I meant from deep inside of my soul. I leaned in to kiss her and she began to kiss me like she always does._  
_I could still taste the spicy dinner we had eaten a few hours earlier along with black coffee. I had turned her on to drinking black coffee, like I turned her on to many things._  
_She moaned into my mouth and I felt her come over my fingers while her contractions pulled them inside of her. She was ready now._  
_"You sound and taste so sweet..." I licked my lips, humming in satisfaction._  
_I moved on instinct and began to seek her warmth and moisture. Joining our bodies together...It felt incredible._  
_"Good pet. Don't be tense. Let your Master fuck you."_  
_I quickly added, "I love you."_  
_As she moaned and cried out, I was already getting close._

_I tried to keep a steady pace as I fucked. Once I felt like things had calmed down, I decided to move upwards to give us more friction so that she could come and then I would quickly pull out over her._  
_Five thrusts later, it was inevitable: I exploded in a powerful orgasm inside of her. I rode out the waves of pure pleasure as I slowed to a stop inside of her. All of my tension was gone._

_As I watched my seed spill from inside of her, I knew I had fucked up._  
  
_I said nothing as he left her alone in bed to go get towels to clean up with._  
_It was done now, and we had to live with whatever resulted from it._

  
_She was awfully quiet now. I got worried. Was she mad with me?_  
_"Are you alright?" I asked, wiping her up with a towel._

  
_"I'm...fine."_

  
_"That wasn't how I was planning things," I admitted, "I have been able to pull out before but I..."_  
_I came so fast and suddenly that it caught me off guard. I hadn't had a powerful orgasm like that in many centuries..._

  
_"So you purposely didn't wear one?" she asked me, alarmed._

  
_"I was confident I could make it in time..."_

  
_"Didn't they have sex educational classes for RAD?"_

  
_I sighed._  
_"Whatever happens, I have to be responsible," I said._  
_The feeling of being a father made me feel sick. I had enough responsibilities in my life. But I should have thought of that before doing what we just did._  
  
_"Well, it takes two," she said to me._  
_"You were tied up. So I'm the one responsible," I repeated, a smile creeping across my face._

  
_"Maybe I wouldn't have stopped you even if I wasn't restrained," she blushed._

  
_I sighed, shaking my head. You are hopeless, my dear...._  
_"You are insane..." I mumbled._

  
_"How about we get into the bath together and clean up?" she offered, smiling, "You always make one for me, but I'd love to share."_  
_"Yes, my pet. As you wish."_  
_During our bath, I promised to make things up to her and she was silent as we cuddled together._

  
_The next morning, she was as affectionate as ever and didn't seem concerned with the possibility that she could have gotten pregnant..._


	28. Positive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pregnancy ptest result...

Positive.  
The test was positive.  
I was pregnant, and didn't even know it.  
My mind started racing...

Lucifer and I were shocked into silence while our family congratulated us in the background.   
I saw how he looked; he looked like he had seen a ghost.   
He clearly didn't want this.   
Did I even want this? Maybe I thought I had wanted this, but I was wrong. Oh, so wrong.  
I was still so young.  
This wasn't supposed to be. This didn't make sense.  
It did, but it also didn't.

"We should leave them be for now. This must have come as a shock," Satan, the voice of reason in this situation, said before the room finally became quiet.

It was just me, Lucifer, and the nurse now.  
"But I've been getting my periods," I started, "How is this—"  
"Now that you are further along and your levels are rising, you may see your periods cease altogether," the Nurse quickly answered.  
I felt sick.  
"It's common to happen, it is what it is."  
There was silence in the room as he continued to type on the keyboard.  
"I'll go ahead and set up an appointment in the near future with a specialist," the nurse continued, "In the meantime, stay well rested and nourished."

Lucifer looked pale as he sat next to me in the Akuber.   
I wanted to ask him what was on him mind. But I was too afraid of what he might say.  
Instead, I gently took his hand. He hesitated, tensing up from my touch. After a long while, he gently held mine back.

When we finally got home, Lucifer sighed.   
Yet there was still nothing said.  
We hadn't spoken a word to each other since we saw the positive pregnancy test at the hospital.   
The silence was deafening. I couldn't stand it.  
I didn't know what to say, and neither did he.  
Were we going to be horrible parents?   
Were all demons like this about raising their own? Was it a dreaded feeling?

I was pregnant with the Avatar of Pride's child. What if I didn't have a clue how to raise a demon? Especially one from a strong bloodline like Lucifer's?  
Raising a baby human, I could handle. I had some experience with that...but a demon baby?   
What did I know? Not a thing.  
I couldn't stand it anymore. I decided to leave Lucifer by himself as I quietly left the room. I was getting sick of the deafening silence between us. Maybe we just needed time alone from each other....

I went downstairs to have dinner with the brothers, who were surprised to see me without Lucifer close to my side.  
"Hey, everything okay?" Mammon asked, concerned.  
"Oh! Yes. Everything is...fine," I smiled, "Still shocked, I think."  
"Beel ate some of your food already," Belphie sighed, "I'll go fix you a new plate."  
"Sorry," he softly apologized.  
"It's okay, don't mention it," I smiled, a little too enthusiastically.   
Everyone in the room gaze me a puzzled look.  
"You know, we're here for you and for Luci," Asmo smiled gently, nodding, "So if you need us for anything, don't hesitate to ask."  
"Thank you," I smiled, "May I please have some Oemedo Punch?"  
"It won't be too spicy, will it?" Satan asked, concerned.  
"No such thing, with me," I chuckled.  
"Okay, then let me pour you a glass."  
Once Belphie arrived, we all (except for Lucifer) ate dinner together. I looked longingly at where my love usually sat, missing him despite the fact he was only upstairs in our bedroom.  
I kept distracted listening to the back and forth banter of the brothers. I smiled as my worries went to the back of my mind for a while.

I decided to spend time near the fireplace by myself after dinner. Everyone else went off to do their own thing.  
Lucifer and I needed to sort our conflicted feelings before trying to speak to each other. Or perhaps, I was thinking of myself...I needed to sort out my conflicted feelings.  
I laid back, never fully appreciating how comfortable the sofa felt before....

I heard my name being called by a familiar voice. I opened my eyes and saw Lucifer holding me in his lap.  
"You fell asleep here," he said, looking at me as if to say "You silly fool".  
The first sentence he had spoken to me in hours.  
I felt him move his hand over my growing stomach as he continued to hold me in his arms and lap. I felt conflicted. What was going through his mind?  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"I could ask you the same thing," I replied.  
He swallowed, nervously. Then he frowned, irritated.  
I tried to move from him, as I believed this conversation was getting nowhere. But he firmly held me in place, yet gently near my stomach.  
"We need to talk, you're right," he sternly said, "Come with me, my dear. Don't walk away from me this time."  
"I was hungry, I needed to go eat," I laughed.  
"You know that wasn't the only reason why you left the room earlier. But now that we've both had dinner, we need to talk. Even if it's very difficult."  
I nodded, silently agreeing.  
With that, he helped me up and held my hand as we walked back to our room together.


	29. Fires of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW tag during second half

We remained silent to each other once more once we were back in our room. I sat in one of the chairs in the fireplace, while he stood near his desk.  
"I think we need to say exactly what's on our minds, right now," Lucifer finally said to me, as he looked directly at me while crossing his arms.  
"You go first," I said.  
"No, ladies first."  
I sighed.  
"What do you want me to say?"  
He glared at me.  
"Just say exactly what's on your mind."  
"I wasn't prepared for this."  
He sighed.  
"I wasn't either. I thought we had dodged a bullet."  
"You don't want this, do you?"   
I teared up. I finally said it. I voiced my worst fear.

He looked at me, startled.  
"Is that what you're worried about?"  
I shook my head, crying. These damn hormones.  
"You're a bad liar," he said, "I've told you this before, no?"  
He moved over and stood next to me while rubbing my arm.  
"Come to bed, pet."  
"I'm not in the mood."  
I tried to take some deep breaths and calm myself.  
"That wasn't a request," his voice lowered.  
He forced me into his arms, holding me bridal style.  
Suddenly, I was more calm. His arms still made me feel secure and safe.   
He took us to bed, laid me down, then joined me by snuggling next to me.  
My heart started racing. What was going on?

"Lay down on your other side, my dear. I'm going to spoil you."  
I did as he asked, incredibly confused. Then, he started to rub my stomach and legs as he kissed the back of my neck.  
"Oh, Lucifer," I blushed furiously, "That feels wonderful."  
My tears were gone.  
"Did you notice you finally morphed into a semi-human form? Your wings have faded away."  
I said nothing as he continued to pamper me. He kissed near my back and I shivered.  
"Everything happens for a reason," he said, speaking softly behind me, "Even if it's as simple of a reason as I didn't wear protection."  
He kissed my neck again while holding me close.  
"Don't you dare tell anyone this," he warned me, before confessing near my ears, "I fear that I'm going to be a lousy parent. I wasn't a good brother raising Satan, who was born from my rage. It was a miracle you helped us reconcile. And my Father...he didn't give any of us brothers a good example."  
He sighed, squeezing me closer to him. He was always gentle near my stomach.

I had never heard him talking about his Father before.  
"What was he like?"  
He stiffened behind me.  
"His declaration to execute Lilith is all that you need to know about him," he replied, his voice filled with hatred.  
"Sorry I asked."  
I paused before continuing.  
"My own parents didn't teach me anything, either. They taught me I was the family embarrassment and outcast. That I was worthless, that I wasn't going to amount to anything. Although my sibling would tell you differently. They were the golden child. The favorite."  
"This explains a lot," he said, "Why you were drawn to me...you needed some pride in yourself."  
I teared up. He was right. But that wasn't why.  
"Stop being a baby demoness and crying," he growled.  
I started laughing through my tears.  
"You're a strange woman...." He sighed, giving up on scolding me.  
"Lucifer, I was attracted to you because you reminded me of a work of art."  
He emmitted a noise behind me as his heart started to race.  
"Stop trying to flatter me, woman," he laughed softly.  
"No, I'm serious."  
"You're the work of art," he softly said.  
"You don't have to lie."  
"I wouldn't have been so enchanted by you if you were unattractive to me. You are aware all of my brothers were pining for you at one point or another before you became mine, aren't you?"  
"T-that's never mattered to me!"  
He laughed softly as we laid together in blissful silence. I loved his idea of spoiling me.

Once I was ready, I continued our serious conversation.  
"Lucifer...we have to try and be good parents."

"You're right, my dear," he said, snuggling more into my back, "For now...I have an idea to get out minds off of our worries..."  
He smoothly moved his closest hand over my pussy from behind and lightning bolts of arousal shot through my body when he rubbed up and down.  
"Time for make up sex," he said seductively in my ear.  
He rubbed my breasts and I moaned from both pleasure and pain. They had gotten so sensitive and heavy. When he removed my bra, I cried out in relief and arousal once more.  
"We can order some special bras for you on Akuzon later tonight..."  
So he had noticed my reaction.

"I want you to get on top of me tonight," he said, bringing me back to our make up sex, "Let's fuck near the fireplace."  
My heart pounded at the thought.  
He walked over to the fireplace and started taking off his clothes. I admired his aroused form that stood in front of the fire. He then looked at me with a look of seduction.  
"Come to me."  
I did as he softly commanded.  
Hours ago, I wouldn't have dreamed I would be craving his erection inside of me. As I admired his body, my craving became a need.  
I manuervered above him, blushing as I guided his cock inside of me.  
"You look magnificent right now."  
Stop praising me! It's too much!  
His entire member fit inside of me, filling me all the way inside, and I moaned deeply.  
Lucifer said my name as he began thrusting upwards over and over.

At one point, he hit something deep within me as I began to lose myself. I was coming in an entirely new way.  
"Good pet. Cum for your Master. Keep cumming."  
Every limb in my body grew weak as he fucked me masterfully from underneath. My wings emerged from my back as I came a third time, and then a forth time, and by the fifth time he was exploding inside of me.  
My back was feeling sore but otherwise I felt calm for the first time in hours.  
He mumbled something I didn't fully understand as he carefully brought me over to bed.  
"You are...helpless...you need...I need you...my pet ..sex cures you..."  
Once he laid me down, I soon fell asleep...


	30. Good Morning, Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after <3 NSFW

"Good morning, pet."  
Lucifer kissed me from behind as he caressed my naked body. I was feeling achy and sore, yet content and happy beyond words.  
"How are you feeling today?" he asked.  
I decided to pull him closer to me before responding. I could feel our heartbeats increasing from the gesture.  
"I feel a little achy over my back. Otherwise, I feel fine."  
"Are you trying to ask me for a back rub?"  
"No, it's okay. I'm happy just to lay here with you like this."  
He enveloped me into his arms, his erection starting to come to life behind me.

"I may get ideas if we continue to lay here like this," he said.  
"Ideas?"  
I rubbed my rear against his growing arousal.  
"What kind of ideas?"  
"You passed out last night after we fucked. But you mean to tell me that you want more?"  
He grabbed my pussy and rubbed just where I wanted him to. I moaned.  
"Turn around and we can do it just like this..."  
I did as he asked. We were both still naked so all he had to do was maneuver himself inside of me.  
I let him have his way with me, not concerned about anything but us joined as one. As he increased his thrusting, I continually kissed him over and over again. Our tongues wrestling together, our mouths hot and hungry, and our neediest parts seeking paradise from each other. I tried to match his thrusting, but my back was too sore. Suddenly, he stopped.  
"Do you want to get on top of me once more, my pet?"  
"Yes."  
"I seem to always know what you need."

We maneuvered in bed until he was laying on his back and I was on my knees.  
"Mistress," he said, his voice filled with desire, "I have been a very bad demon. Have your way with me as punishment."  
I got on top of him and his cock slid inside me almost right away. I rubbed my clit and cried out before I started grinding into him.  
I could see his eyes close and his face completely relax. I realized in that moment that I had earned his trust to let down his guard around me. I leaned down and gave him a kiss as I continued grinding.  
When we were finished kissing, I began to bounce up and down.  
He vocalized his pleasure, thrusting upwards gently.  
"Ahh ahh...no Lucifer. You said I could have my way."  
"When I get closer, I won't be able to hold back."  
"That's fine. I'll allow it."  
He laughed softly. I knew he could easily turn the tables at anytime, but I confidently spoke to him as if it were impossible.

As I continued to do as I pleased, I felt him rub over my flesh and I began to lose my composure.  
"What's wrong, Mistress? Keep going."  
I continued what I had just been doing, trying to ignore him and then he rubbed over me the same way again. The pleasure was too great and I had to stop. Something about the way he was maneuvering his hands and controlling the force of his touch over me drove me insane.  
"What is it? Have I rendered you powerless?"  
He was toying with me. The thought excited me and frustrated me.  
I fought past the urge to slow down and continued to grind and fuck over him.   
I said his name over and over every time the pleasure was too great and he would encourage me to keep going.   
After seemingly endless torture, I was rewarded with a soft and powerful orgasm as I cried out his name once more.  
Lucifer rode my orgasm as he thrust powerfully upwards to reach his own peak...

I looked at the clock in the aftermath of our sex. We were going to be horribly late.   
Lucifer seemed to have realized the same thing, but wasn't bothered. Maybe it was because he was rarely late.  
"I'll have to punish you later."   
Lucifer smiled and I knew he was teasing me.  
"Me? No, I'll be punishing you."  
"We will take it in turns, then."  
I blushed as he laughed and kissed me once more.  
"Do you want to grab breakfast together and arrive to school for lunchtime? We are in trouble as it is. Lord Diavolo will likely want to speak with us this afternoon."  
"That sounds, wonderful," I smiled, "Mammon would be proud of us."  
"This won't become a habit, my dear," he reminded me, "But we will enjoy this for today."  
I was looking forward to all of the morning coffee and breakfasts we would share together for the rest or our lives.


End file.
